la felicidad donde menos te lo esperas
by lunazul22
Summary: Situada en el cuarto año del trío dorado una Hermione con problemas diferentes al de una adolescente bruja normal se prepara para un nuevo ciclo escolar en compañía de dos personitas que hasta hace poco no tenia idea de que existieran, salvo que ahora no puede imaginar su vida alejada de ellas. dos escuelas extranjeras, sus secretos al descubierto. un poco AU her/harem es un GP.
1. capitulo 1-una sorpresa inesperada

nota de autor: capitulo editado, solo cambie el tipo de letras para los dialogos asi sera menos confuso creo yo.

* * *

Se podía escuchar el repiqueteo de las gotas de agua de lluvia golpear las ventanas de su cuarto, y no es que el sonido le molestara todo lo contrario, le encantaba porque con él se podía concentrar más en su lectura, además de olvidar el resto del mundo y sus problemas el que hacer cuando terminara el colegio, las decisiones respecto a una profesión una vez concluido sus estudios, pues aun con sus escasos 14 años, se le venían un sin fin de responsabilidades una vez alcanzara la mayoría de edad; y siendo una persona meticulosa no quería tomar una decisión equivocada que pudiera perjudicar a sus seres queridos, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre de su casa, se levantó del sillón en el cual se encontraba previamente estudiando, salió de su cuarto pasando por varias puertas y siguió por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso, siguió caminando pasando por la gran sala de estar de la residencia, hasta llegar a la puerta donde cogió un abrigo y un paraguas una vez abrigada salió por la puerta hasta el portón de la casa.

No nunca en su vida se pudo esperar lo que se encontró en su portón, en el piso estaba una canasta grande de esas que utilizas para hacer el mercado, y lo que se encontraba en ella no tenia como explicarlo, pues dentro en ella estaban dos niñas pequeñas apretujadas, las mismas debían de tener alrededor dos años por lo que pudo calcular, no sabía qué hacer miro para todos lados para ver si podía encontrar alguien y puesto que de su rápido escaneo no encontró persona alguna en las calles vacías su lado racional se hizo cargo de la situación, agarro la canasta con las niñas y de inmediato se adentro a la casa, cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, con delicadeza asentó la canasta en el suelo por si en un intento las pequeñas salían y evitar que se lastimarán , corrió escaleras arriba en busca de toallas para secar a las niñas, después de agarrarla las toallas más suaves, corrió escaleras abajo bajo en tiempo récord, abrazó una por una a las niñas de la canasta para sentarlas en uno de los sofás de la sala y empezó a secarlas delicadamente, la tarea la realizó en piloto automático todo lo que hacía, lo realizaba por instinto, una vez secado los restos mínimos de agua a las niñas ya que la llovizna únicamente las había mojado sólo durante el trayecto del portón hacia la casa.

Las pequeñas la miraban sin entender mucho, la joven trato de calmarse un poco y pensar en cómo proceder, inhalo profundo y luego exhalo pesadamente todo el aire contenido de sus pulmones, ya un poco más tranquila y con la mente más despejada, pensó un poco más las cosas y tubo la brillante idea buscar si había algo en la canasta que le diera una pista de quienes y de quien eran las bebes.

Después de rebuscar en la canasta encontró dos muñequitas y una carta que iba dirigida a ella, su corazón se aceleró un poco, al tratar de imaginar el contenido de dicha carta, procedió a abrirla lentamente con las manos temblorosas.

HERMIONE.

_Te debes estar preguntado quienes son las niñas que están contigo en este momento, y la respuesta es simple son tus hijas, sus nombres Gabrielle y isabelle Granger son gemelas tienen 2 años y cómo puedes ver se parecen mucho a ti y me alegro de ello yo. Siento en verdad colocarte en esta situación tan precaria, pero yo no puedo cuidarlas más, desafortunadamente me he enterado recientemente que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida y ellas aparte de mi no tienen a nadie más en este mundo, bueno eso no es cierto, ahora te tendrán a ti. Espero y ruego a Dios puedas cuidarlas y darles todo el amor que ya no podré darles, igualmente espero me perdones por cómo se concibieron nuestras hijas, sé que me aproveche de ti, eras tan inocente y me tenías cariño, tarde me di cuenta del amor que te tengo y tendré hasta el último suspiro que me reste de vida._  
_No espero tu perdón espero lo ansío. Vuelvo a solicitar tu perdón y está vez es por no haberte contado antes de la existencia de unos pequeños seres que han alegrado mi vida, pero no quería agobiarte por algo que no es tu culpa, además que eras tan joven y no quería robarte más inocencia de la que ya te había arrebatado. Realmente espero me perdones y no culpes a las niñas por mis terribles errores. También quiero que me prometas como última voluntad que las cuidaras, las amaras y siempre les recordaras que su madre las amo mucho y por favor no le digas como fue su concepción miénteles por favor, si algún día te preguntan por que nacieron cuando tu eres tan joven, diles lo que quieras menos la verdad, por favor no quiero que nuestras hijas piensen que no las quise y que fueron un error._

_Pd: Te he dejado junto con esta carta sus actas de nacimiento y sus juguetes favoritos en el mundo así como instrucciones de su cuidado, encontraras que gabrielle es muy especial al igual que tu y se que las amaras como yo no pude no siendo más me despido._

_att: victoria._

Después de leer la carta se sintió aturdida, miró más detenidamente a sus hijas, ahora que la repentina noticia de que era madre de estas dos criaturas se había revelado estaba en shock, no fue hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba la cara que salió un poco de su estupor, mirando a quien la había devuelto a la realidad, pudo ver que era una de las niñas, observó la cara de la niña estudiándola detenidamente tenía el cabello castaño como el de ella salvo que este era lizo, sus ojitos eran otra cualidad que compartían un lindo color cafés claro, la boquita era pequeña como la de ella a esa edad y su piel era tan clara como lo de ella pero sin sus pecas, era como verse en una versión más pequeña sólo que con el pelo lizo en vez de ondulado e indomable, como el propio, volteo a ver a la otra niña que la miraba con interés y la estudio al igual que su hermana, era tan idénticas a ella en todo el sentido de la palabra, pues esta niña al igual que ella tenía el pelo ondulado sólo que menos rebelde, no sabía cómo hablarles o que hacer, así que buscó en el sobre donde venía la carta y encontró las correspondientes actas de nacimiento, así como, la hoja de instrucciones donde detallaban los cuidados que tenía que tener con ellas, lo primero que se dio cuenta era que la mayor de las dos era Gabrielle y era la de pelo lizo y por lógica la niña que la observaba con interés aparte de tener una mirada picara era Isabelle la menor y soltando un suspiro se presentó.

**-Hola me llamo Hermione.-** dios no sé cómo decir esto pensó -soy su otra mamá.

**-Mami.-** escuchó que decía Isabelle.

**-Mami-** repitió en esta ocasión Gabrielle al escuchar a su hermana llamar a Hermione mami.

Hermione siento una calidez en su pecho, no sabía cómo denominarla pero se sentía bien, escuchar a sus bebes a sus hijas que acababa de conocer llamarla mami, sentía que se llenaba un poco el gran hueco que tenía en su pecho, sin saberlo estaba derramando lagrimas de felicidad, pues por fin tenía a alguien a quien podía darle amor y recibir en las mismas o mayor cantidad amor limpio y puro, no es que sus padres no la quisieran todo lo contrario la adoraban y consentían mucho, pero casi nunca los veía, pues ambos eran médicos muy reconocidos e importantes en el mundo de la medicina muggle, razón por la cual casi siempre está sola en su casa, bueno eso cuando no estaba en el colegio, pero no queriendo sentirse triste por lo de sus padres, volvió a ver a sus hijas las cuales la seguían mirando con sus ojitos cafés iguales a los suyos respondió otra vez a sus hijas.

**-Sí, soy su mami y las amo mucho.-** y las atrajo hacia si para fundirse en un muy cálido abrazo grupal, donde todavía con lagrimas en los ojos repitiendo.

**- Soy mami Gabrielle soy mami isabelle. Tienen hambre-** preguntó luego de escuchar como el estomaguito de las niñas rugió, ellas asintieron con sus cabecitas, las alzo y las llevó a la cocina en busca de algún alimento que pudieran ingerir sus bebes, luego de encontrar comida de para sus bebes y una vez satisfechas, se las llevó a su cuarto para acostarse con ellas, las desvistió de sus ropas hasta dejarlas con el panal puesto y les puso unas de sus camisas viejas para que estuvieran más cómodas para dormir, ya el día de mañana irían de compras para adquirir todo lo que necesitará para cuidarlas y que no les faltara nada, con una niña dormida a cada lado, sé estaba empezando a quedar dormida cuando, abrió los ojos y se acordó que dentro de dos días se iría para Hogwarts pero no queriendo despertar a la gemelas por su inquietud decidió dormir, ya mañana será otro día y pensaría como solucionar que hacer con la escuela y las niña con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.


	2. Capitulo 2-dia de compras con sorpresas

nota de autor: hola este es mi primer fic espero que me disculpen los errores que tenga, y bueno por la espera este capitulo lo hice lo mas largo que pude, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar yo se las responderé ademas que me gustaria su opinion de la historia, para poder mejorar la historia y mi escritura no siendo mas me despido nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, tratare de no demorarlo mucho.

editado: bueno disculpen por tantas cosas, pero ya lo arregle todo lo que este en **negrita** son diálogos.

y si de casualidad pongo algo en otro tipo de letra, es por que es importante no siendo mas me despido otra vez.

* * *

CAPITULO 2.

Se despertó sobresaltada, al sentir un peso extra en el estomago bajo su mirada al lugar que la hizo despertar y vio que tenía los pies de Isabelle en su estomago sin saberlo se le escapo una sonrisa tonta al ver a sus bebes dormir, Gabrielle estaba en la misma posición en la que se durmió la noche anterior con su manita sobre el pecho de Hermione, era tan agradable las cosas que le hacían sentir sus hijas eran sentimientos extraños y nuevos pero eran cálidos y la hacían sentir feliz, viva con ganas de seguir adelante con todo lo que se le venía encima, siguió observando sus caritas hermosas que tanto se le parecían habías cosas de su otra madre pero la verdad es que casi eran una copia de ella y eso la hacía tan feliz ver como el sol les daba en sus hermoso cabello castaño como el suyo, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no cedió cuenta como las gemelas se espesaron a despertar hasta que sintió otro golpe en el estomago por parte de Isabelle un poco sorprendida se concentro en sus bebes y las vio despertarse era lindo según ella como las gemelas se refregaban sus ojitos y miraban a todos lados una vez despiertas las bebes miraron a Hermione que les devolvía las miradas con una sonrisa.

-**Buenos días mis amores como amanecieron**- las saludaba Hermione con una sonrisa y dándoles un besito a cada una en sus cabecitas.

**–les parece si nos vamos a bañar para empezar este nuevo día- les decía a las gemelas las cuales miraban a Hermione como si fuera algo realmente interesante, Hermione se río de ella misma por cómo les hablaba a sus bebes sabía que no la podían entender muy bien** – bien a bañarse será.

Las tomo a las dos y las llevo al baño preparo la bañera con agua tibia para ella y sus bebes desvistió primero a Isabelle y luego paso a desvestir a Gabrielle después de quitarle la ropa se quedo viendo su cuerpo no por algo morboso, todo lo contario la miro con tanto amor por que su bebe era igual de especial a ella con algo extra que se suponía no deberían tener pero por cosas del destino o dios quien sabe, ellas tenían de mas procedió a desvestirse ella misma, luego alzo a las gemelas y las volvió a besar otra vez en sus cabecitas y se metieron en la bañera las tres, las gemelas empezaron a jugar con el agua mojándose ellas mismas y riendo eran tan lindo verlas reír y felices ella procedió a lavarles el pelo y enjabonarlas después hizo lo mismo con ella y luego de quitarse el jabón y hacer lo mismo que las bebes salieron del baño seco primero a las gemelas luego ella, se vistió y bueno no podía hacer lo mismo con las gemelas no tenia ropa para ella por lo cual las seco y les puso la ropa con las que las encontró.

Decidió llamar al chófer de su casa para que alistara el auto y la llevara a un centro comercial para comprarle ropa y demás cosas que necesitara para las niñas mientras el chófer preparaba el auto llevo a las niñas a la cónica a comer algo después de desayunar, llevo a las niñas a la puerta a esperar al conductor una vez el conductor llego a la puerta de su casa lo saludo.

-**buenos días tom, podrías llevarme al centro comercial más cercano.**

-**buenos días señorita Hermione, con mucho gusto por favor suba**- hablo el conductor abriéndole la puerta del carro para que subiera junto a las niñas una vez dentro subió el y procedió a arrancar el auto y ponerse en marcha.

- **si no es mucha intromisión puedo preguntar quienes son las niñas que están con usted**- pregunto tom un poco nervioso pues el conocía a la señorita Hermione desde pequeña y sabia que Hermione era un poco solitaria nunca había traído a alguna amiga en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para los Granger y verla con unas pequeñas se le hacía raro.

-**bueno como decirte tom**- ella pensó en cómo decirle que eran sus hijas pues nadie a parte de sus padres y Harry conocían su condición, además que si era un poco difícil decirle a su chófer sobre sus hijas no quería saber cómo sería decirle a sus padres que eran abuelos, lo medito un poco y pensó en mentir acerca del origen de las niñas pero pensó que si mentía era como avergonzarse de sus hijas y ella no lo hacía todo lo contrario se sentía feliz y orgullosa de tener a sus hijas ahora en su vida aunque antes de ayer no lo sabía, así que respondió.

-**tom quiero presentarte a mis hijas Gabrielle es la mayor y es la que tiene el pelo lizo y ella es Isabelle es la menor y tiene el pelo rizado como el mío y antes de que preguntes de como sucedió esto, es algo personal que por el momento no quiero discutir con nadie.**

-**claro señorita disculpe mi intromisión y son hermosas sus niñas**-

-**gracias tom y si son hermosas.**

Después de eso nadie más hablo, Hermione se perdió en sus pensamientos, se pregunto cómo iba hacer con las niñas una vez le tocara irse al colegio no las podía dejar en su casa ellas estarían solas bueno no solas tenia a sus empleadas domesticas y podía contratar a una nana para que se quedaran con las niñas en la casa mientras estaba en el colegio pues sus padres casi nunca estaban en la casa y no quería que sus bebes crecieran como ella solo con sus empleados, cuando ella podría estar con ellas, decidió que las llevaría con ella a Hogwarts aunque no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera posible, pues ya había leído varias veces la historia de Hogwarts era su libro favorito después de todo y no mencionaba nada de estudiantes con hijos viviendo en el castillo, así que si ella no puede vivir con sus bebes en el castillo por mas que le doliera esto, ella preferiría volver a ser una muggle normal y poder estar con sus bebes no quería dejar a Harry solo con todo lo de Voldemort pero en este momento tenía una nueva prioridad y era estar con sus hijas poder pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con ellas y verlas crecer, darles todo el amor que pudiera con esto en mente y como nueva prioridad se dio cuenta de que ya estaban llegando al centro comercial una vez allí tom salió del coche y les hablo la puerta para que salieran.

**-tom podrías esperarnos para las bolsas después necesito que me lleves a otro lugar gracias-** con esto se despidió de tom y con las niñas agarradas de las mano entro al centro comercial en busca de una tienda especializada en niños y la encontró así que camino hasta allí y pudo ver que en la tienda había de todo juguetes, ropa, cunas, coches y demás cosas para bebes debió haber tenido una cara de sorprendida o algo porque una de las vendedoras se le acerco.

**-buenos días mi nombre es stacy, si gusta le puedo ayudar a buscar lo que necesite-** respondió la vendedora con una sonrisa causando que Hermione se sonrojara un poco pues no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con otras personas y mucho menos mujeres bonitas como la que le hablaba era una mujer más o menos alta pero no tanto como ella, porque Hermione a pesar de sus escasos 14 años ya media1:70 y seguía creciendo ella esperaba que no fuera mucho mas, además de ser un poco alta la mujer tenía el pelo negro de ojos verdes piel blanca nívea y un buen cuerpo o eso le parecía a ella la verdad es que no era muy experta en esas cosas a pesar de que le atrajeran las mujeres no sabía cómo relacionarse con ellas, los únicos amigos que tenia eran hombres así que eso no ayudaba mucho a su problema de timidez frente al sexo femenino.

La vendedora al ver que Hermione no respondía y que estaba como ida decidió tocarle el brazo para llamar su atención y bajarla de su nube.

Hermione miro otra vez a la vendedora que la estaba tocando y se sonrojo mas y bajo su cara un poco avergonzada por no prestarle la atención a la mujer.

-**lo siento**- dijo Hermione todavía con la cara roja- **no te preocupes así que, deseas algo para estos hermosos angelitos –**hablo stacy mirando a las niñas que miraban los juguetes con ojitos grandes y brillantes al ver tanto juguetes queriendo ir corriendo a jugar con ellos pero ellas al igual que su madre eran un poco tímidas alrededor de extraños y se sentían seguras con su mama a su lado tomándolas de la mano, lo que dijo stacy le recordó a Hermione porque estaba en el centro comercial.

-**esto sí, me gustaría comprarles ropa, zapatos y todo lo necesario para ellas así que por favor podrías ayudarme-** pidió Hermione con una sonrisa mirando a sus bebes que le devolvían la mirada por lo que Hermione no vio la sonrisa boba que tenia la vendedora al verla sonreír para sus hijas, Hermione no sabía el poder que tenia con las mujeres fueran gays o no, ella tenía algo que las atraía como moscas al dulce pero ella no se daba cuenta de esto por su timidez, bueno si sabemos una parte de su atractivo era su físico por que como se dijo anteriormente ella era alta para su edad su cabello castaño rebelde, sus ojos color cafés, sus pecas, su cara perfilada y su cuerpo ella desde que entro a Hogwarts empezó a trotar todas las mañanas y hacer un poco de ejercicio que con el paso de los años le han dado un cuerpo no tan musculoso pero si bien formado, con un paquete de seis en formación por las mas de cien abdominales que hacía desde el año pasado, además que eso le daba una excusa para pararse temprano antes que sus compañeras y volver después del ejercicio y arreglarse antes que ellas así no las vería cambiarse ni ellas a ella le aterraba que alguien más descubriera su secreto y se lo contaran a todo el colegio y la maltrataran más de lo que ya lo hacían por ser una sabelotodo como todo el mundo le decía y otros nombres que por ahora no vienen al caso escucho un alguien se aclaraba la garganta y dejo de ver a sus hijas y volvió a ver a la vendedora que le sonreía y ella le devolvió la sonrisa causando un poco de sonrojo en la mujer que ella obviamente paso por alto.

**-lo siento otra vez, por favor me puedes llevar a ver ropa para ellas-** pidió a la vendedora que solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar llevándola a la parte de ropa para niños que ella siguió una vez allí pidió que le buscara dos conjuntos para las niñas quería quitarles esas ropas sucias con las que habían llegado, además de conseguir unas pacas de pañales consiguió dos busitos manga larga blancos y dos bobitos de color rojo con adornos amarillos que le recordaban su casa en Hogwarts, además de la ropa interior y los zapatos.

**-disculpa pero me podrías prestar un vestidor para poder cambiarlas con la ropa nueva.**

**-claro sígueme, necesitas ayuda para cambiarlas.**

**-la verdad si por favor, no sé cómo poner un pañal- dijo un poco avergonzada otra vez.**

**-oye no pasa nada ven te enseño como y de paso me puedes preguntar lo que no sepas-** dijo stacy regalándole otra sonrisa la cual mione devolvió inconscientemente.

Entraron en el vestidor el cual tenía dos cambiadores para bebes en los cuales procedió a poner a Gabrielle mientras stacy en el otro subía a Isabelle y empezaron desvestir a las niñas una vez desnudas las niñas las acostaron en el cambiador para ponerle los pañales, stacy le iba explicando a Hermione como poner un pañal los cuidados que tenía que tener con sus partes intimas y todo lo que podía y no podía hacer con las niñas unas vez vestidas las niñas las bajaron y regresaron a buscar más ropa para las pequeñas.

**-y dime qué tipo de ropa quieres para ellas- pregunto stacy a Hermione.**

**-si bueno pensaba que podrías ayudarme en eso también si no es mucha molestia claro.**

**-no es ninguna, pero dime más o menos que colores les gusta y sus animales favoritos.**

Hermione iba a responder pero se quedo con la boca abierta ella no sabía nada de eso y se sintió mal no saber qué era lo que les gustaba y hacia felices a sus bebes, stacy al ver esto decidió ayudarle.

**-mmm ya sé qué tal si le preguntamos a ellas a ver qué opinan.**

**-si eso sería genial- dijo sonriendo así sabría lo que más le gusta a sus hijas.**

**-y como se llaman estos angelitos- pregunto stacy pues hasta ahora no conocía el nombre de las niñas ni de Hermione.**

**-sí que maleducada de mi parte mucho gusto mi nombre es Hermione, ella es Gabrielle la mayor- **dijo señalando a la niña de pelo lizo- **y ella es Isabelle la menor-** ahora señalando a su bebe de pelo rizo como el suyo.

**-mucho gusto Gabrielle, Isabelle mi nombre es stacy-** les sonrió a las niñas que se escondieron un poco detrás de Hermione estaban un poco avergonzadas al sentir la atención a hora centradas en ellas.

**-y cuál es su color favorito en todo el mundo-** pregunto stacy a las niñas que miraron a Hermione como pidiéndole permiso, Hermione las vio y les sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-**me gusta el azul-** respondió Gabrielle –** me gusta el rojo-** respondió ahora Isabelle.

**-bueno ahora podemos escoger ropa y zapatos y demás cosas de vestir-** dijo stacy, y comenzaron a escoger ropa para las gemelas después de buscar por un rato las gemelas ahora tenían un guarda ropa completo pantalones, camisas, shorts, vestidos, zapatos y todo los demás accesorios necesarios para vestir dependiendo del clima casi se podría decir que se le iría una pequeña fortuna con todo lo que les está comprando a las gemelas pero eso no era nada en sus cuentas bancarias, pues es una ventaja al ser hija única de unos reconocidos médicos y millonarios, podría gastar más si quisiera pero la verdad a ella poco le importaba el dinero prefería tener a sus padres pero eso por ahora no es posible, así que después de comprarles la ropa procedió a comprarles juguetes todos los que quisieron las gemelas, compro un cochecito para poder transportar a las gemelas más fácilmente le daba miedo perderlas, después de comprar todo lo necesario para poder cuidar bien de las niñas, pidió el favor que le ayudaran a llevar todo las bolsas con las cosas que había comprado para las bebes al carro.

**-stacy muchas gracias por todo no sabes lo mucho que te estoy agradecida por tu ayuda, espero verte la próxima vez que venga por mas cosas para mis bebes, hasta luego-** se despidió Hermione regalándole una sonrisa encantadora a stacy de modo de despedida y se fue sin mirar atrás, por lo que se perdió la sonrisa boba de satcy y el suspiro que soltó después de que Hermione se fuera.

Una vez afuera del centro comercial, espero a que todas las bolsas estuvieran en el maletero para subirse, les dio una propina a los chicos que le ayudaron a llevar las bolsas al carro les agradeció y los despidió saco a las gemelas fuera del cochecito nuevo y las metió en el auto después guardo el cochecito en el maletero, entro ella en el coche y le pidió el favor a tom que la llevara a casa, durante el día estuvo pensando en cómo transportar todo lo que había comprado, mas sus cosas para irse al colegio y decidió que necesitaba ir al mundo mágico a comprar un baúl expansible y otras cosas que le hicieran falta para sus hijas y ella misma, de paso si había un hechizo o algo que le dijera si sus bebes eran brujas como ella todavía le quedaba un día largo por delante.

una vez que llegaron a la casa, bajo del coche con las niñas las llevo a la cocina les dio algo de tomar y subieron al cuarto las acostó en la cama para que descansaran mientras ella terminaba de alistar sus cosas para irse al caldero chorreante, decidió quedarse esta noche en la posada y enviarle una carta a Harry para que se encontraran un poco antes en el tren para poder contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo y desahogarse un poco, tal vez podía incluso ayudarla cuidando de las gemelas en el colegio porque no, después de todo el se convirtió en el tío Harry aunque no lo supiera todavía, ella lo consideraba un hermano el que nunca tuvo pero que quiso tener, con todo lo que han tenido que pasar desde el primer año en el colegio, le debía su vida a Harry después de que la salvara de aquel trol, su deuda de vida ya estaba saldada pues también le ha salvado la vida a Harry en varias ocasiones pero eso solo sirvió para que su vinculo de hermanos creciera cada día mas y se quisieran más de lo que ya lo hacían, después de terminar de guardar todas sus pertenencias procedió a buscar a crookshanks bueno desde que llego a casa lo dejo salir y casi no lo había visto pero igual no le preocupaba mucho era su gato y por lo tanto era igual de inteligente que ella, sabía que sería un problema meterlo a su jaula para transportarlo espero que no fuera tan duro esta vez.

**-crookshanks ven nos vamos, donde estas-** ella lo siguió llamando en voz alta, hasta que lo vio caminar por una esquina de la sala.

-**¿oye donde te habías metido no estarás de picaron con las gatas de los vecinos verdad?-** él se acerco frotándose contra sus piernas y ronroneando, se agacho y lo levanto llevándoselo a su cuarto para meterlo a su jaula una vez dentro lo metió en la jaula, debió de saber que estaba cansada porque no presento guerra cuando lo metió a la jaula, ya le presentaría a las gemelas en el colegio sabia que contaba con su ayuda para cuidar a sus hijas, ese gato la quería mucho, era la única persona aparte de Harry por la que se dejaba acariciar, a ron lo detestaba siempre lo aruñaba y le gruñía como amaba a su gatito, una vez todo empacado ella bajo con la jaula de su gato y la dejo en el asiento de adelante, pidió que le ayudaran a bajar su baúl ella bajaría a las gemelas que se habían quedado dormiditas estaban bastantes cansaditas pero no las despertaría las dejaría dormir otro rato sabia que más o menos tomaría una hora llegar al caldero chorreante una vez todas sus cosas estaban en el maletero y con sus bebes durmiendo a sus costados siendo abrazadas por ella, arrancaron al caldero chorreante, decidió tomar una pequeña siesta así recobraba un poco de energía.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba un poco atontada aun seguía medio dormida, se estiro un poco para quitarse el sueño, bajo su mirada para ver a sus hijas que seguían dormiditas aferrándose a ella sonrió al verlas dormir eran unos angelitos, una vez llegando a la posada empezó a despertar a las gemelas suavemente no quería asustarlas y que empezaran a llorar, una vez allí el auto se estaciono y tom salió rápido del coche para abrirle la puerta a Hermione ella le agradeció y bajo con las niñas tomadas de sus manos y entro al caldero chorreante encontró a uno de los empleados que trabajaban allí y pidió ayuda para entras sus cosas de una forma muggle y después se despidió de tom y le dijo que lo vería en vacaciones ella no sabía todo lo que le esperaba este año en Hogwarts.

* * *

**-buenas tardes me gustaría pasar la noche y almorzar también si es posible muchas gracias-** se dirigió al posadero pidiendo una habitación y comida ya era más de medio día y no habían probado nada desde el desayuno el posadero asintió y las dirigió a una habitación allí aparecieron todas sus cosas, el posadero le dijo que le subirían la comida en un momento ella le pago apenas si tenía cinco galeones que era lo que valía la habitación con la comida, tendría que hacer una visita Gringotts y visitar su bóveda de confianza la cual sus padres se encargaron de abrir y llenar en su primer año y seguía llenándose cada año sus padres así lo pidieron, se le hacía raro de dónde sacaron tantos galeones de la nada ella pensó que cambiaban dinero muggle por los galeones, la verdad eso a ella no le interesaba no eran cosas que le importaran demasiado sabia que sus padres eran millonarios no creía que les afectara en sus finanzas.

además aprovecharía y registraría a sus hijas como suyas en el mundo mágico, de paso les crearía una bóveda para ellas uno nunca sabe que le podría pasar a ella, no quería dejarlas desprotegidas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por golpes en la puerta era si comida, dio las gracias y primero les dio de comer a las gemelas, después comió ella primero sus bebes una vez terminado de almorzar fue al baño y se refresco un poco y se aplico un hechizo en el pelo que se lo dejaría lizo se lo amarro en una cola de caballo un poco suelta, salió del baño busco en sus cosas los pañales de las niñas para cambiarlas por si estuvieran sucias, luego de cambiarlas les puso un saquito estaba haciendo frio, además de unos gorritos para que se cubrieran sus orejitas, antes de salir saco a crookshanks de su jaula y le dijo que no se perdiera porque mañana se iban otra vez, después procedió a bajar las escaleras con las niñas, fue hacia la parte de atrás de la posada donde estaba la entrada al mundo mágico saco su varita y procedió a tocar los ladrillos correspondientes para abrir la puerta, una vez abierta la puerta guardo su varita en su funda que tenía en su brazo estaba encantada para que no se viera, alzo a las gemelas cada una en un brazo no quería perderlas entre tanta gente, suerte para ella que hacia ejercicio, porque no sabría como las iba a cargar durante tanto tiempo era un poco agotador, primero tendría que ir a Gringotts por un poco de dinero para las compras que harían en un rato aparte de registrar a las niñas claro.

Una vez dentro del banco se dirigió a un cajero estaba un poco nerviosa esta es la primera vez que iba al banco sola, las otras veces sus padres la acompañaron desafortunadamente este año les fue imposible, sabía que los Goblins eran seres de respeto como guerreros, lo habían demostrado a través de sus rebeliones logrando con ellas el control económico del mundo mágico, así que con todo el coraje que pudo reunir como buena Gryffindor se dirigió al Goblin que estaba en la caja.

**-que las cabezas de tus enemigo rueden a tus pies, maestro guerrero-** lo dijo lo mas seria y con respeto que pudo, espero a ver la reacción del duende, que parecía la estaba estudiando como si quisiera saber si lo que acababa de decir lo había dicho en serio, después de un breve momento que a Hermione le pareció eterno el duende le respondió.

**-que tu oro siga creciendo joven bruja, que negocio desea con Gringotts- **pregunto el duende.

**-si señor me gustaría poder retirar un poco de dinero de mi bóveda, registrar a mis hijas y crearles una bóveda a ellas si es posible gracias-** volvió hablar Hermione con respeto hacia el duende.

**-muy bien, cual es su nombre y su llave por favor-** respondió el Goblin con el mismo respeto mostrado por Hermione.

**- mi nombre es Hermione jean Granger señor, aquí está mi llave-** respondió ella dejando la llave en el mostrador, el duende se quedo mirándola preguntándose si era quien decía ser, volvió a sentir con la cabeza y le hizo señas a otro Goblin que se veía bastante joven y le dijo que la llevara con el administrador de sus cuentas, Hermione paso por alto el plural.

**-sígalo el la llevara con su administrador de cuentas y manejara todo lo demás.**

**-muchas gracias maestro-** con ella se despidió del duende mayor y siguió al más joven que la llevaba a ver a su administrador, miro a sus hijas las cuales veían todo con gran interés le pareció raro que no se asustaran por los duendes eran un poco de miedo, pero le resto importancia, llegaron a una gran puerta que estaba decorada con acabados en oro o eso le pareció a ella, espero a que le permitieran entrar una vez dentro la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas y vio lo que creyó ser el duende más grande que haya visto hasta ahora a demás por su armadura dorada debería ser alguien realmente importante y el trono en el que estaba sentado.

**-buenos días señorita Granger tengo entendido que tiene asuntos con gringos, soy Ragnok el director del banco y rey de la nación Goblin, yo manejo las cuentas mas importantes y grandes de banco como lo es la suya- ** dijo el duende sentado en el trono, después de escuchar esto Hermione se puso recta y se incoo en una rodilla como símbolo de respeto era un rey después de todo y lo saludo.

**-su majestad es un honor poder conocer al líder de tan noble y valiente raza-** saludo Hermione con la mirada en el piso, sus hijas al verla arrodillada la imitaron parecía divertido eran unas bebes y como buenas niñas imitan a sus padres, el rey le pareció divertido ver a las bebes haciendo lo que Hermione, porque tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

**-por favor póngase de pie señorita Granger y sus hijas también tome asiento-** pidió el duende cosa que hizo pero antes ayudo a las gemelas a sentarse en una silla eran un poco altas para ellas, después de estar sentadas volvió la mirada al duende que parecía divertido-** tengo entendido que quiere retirar dinero, registrar a la niñas y crearles una bóveda de confianza para ellas.**

**-si su majestad.**

**-por favor, dime Ragnok.**

**-y yo que me llame por Hermione también, Ragnok.**

**-claro Hermione primero las registraremos a ellas, si puede por favor y me regala una gota de su sangre en este pergamino, luego a las niñas por que están todavía pequeñas solamente utilizaremos su saliva para confirmar que son sus hijas-** primero tomo el cuchillo que estaba en la mesa y se corto un dedo dejando caer unas gotas en el pergamino, al instante su herida se cerro, había unos topitos los cuales utilizo para extraer la saliva de las niñas y untarla en el mismo pergamino de volviendo el pergamino al duende que lo observo un momento asintiendo con la cabeza y se lo paso ahora a Hermione para que viera los resultados.

_**Madre:** Victoria Ann Relish (muggle)_

_**Padre:** Hermione jean _Dankworth Flament (sangre pura)

**Hija:** Gabrielle jean Granger Relish (mestiza)

_**Hija:** Isabelle jean Granger Relish (mestiza) _

Hermione se quedo viendo el pergamino un buen raro tratando de procesar lo que decía allí, efectivamente los nombres de las gemelas y victoria estaban allí y el otro era muy parecido al suyo excepto por su primer apellido ese no era suyo, su madre era francesa por lo cual hablaba fluidamente francés, su madre se lo enseño desde pequeña al igual que el ingles, al igual que dominaba a la perfección el piano, violín y este verano inicio con la guitarra, de hecho llevaba una a Hogwarts junto con los respectivos manuales que le enseñaban como tocar, desde muy joven le ha gustado la música, por su niñez solitaria volcó todos su tiempo en sus estudios y la música esto le ayudo a sobrellevar su soledad le daba consuelo, dejo el pergamino en el escritorio miro al duende tratando que este le respondiera su duda.

**-veo que sus padres no le han dicho de su origen Hermione, si me permite yo le puedo contar de el**- pregunto a Hermione, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza la verdad no le salían las palabras, todavía estaba un poco en shock por la noticia.

**-usted ve, Hermione hay ocho familias originales que ayudaron a fundar Britania mágica como sociedad, las cuales fueron los Potter, Black, Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Lovegood, Dankworth y peverell estas casas junto a la de los fundadores de Hogwarts reciben el titulo de muy noble y muy antigua casa, su padre era el heredero de la casa muy noble y muy antigua casa de Dankworth pero una enfermedad mágica lo afecto cuando tenía 10 años agotándo su núcleo y dejándole como un squib, por lo cual perdió su magia y no pudo asistir a Hogwarts, como ya no tenía magia no podría heredar el titulo, mas si la riqueza que posee tu familia, el titulo todavía no está perdido, pasa a ti que eres su hija y una bruja, y cumples con los requisitos para poder heredarlo, por lo cual cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad te convertirás en la señora Dankworth, el titulo, riquezas y responsabilidades pasaran a ti, ahora por lo que tengo entendido tus abuelos los padres de tu padre decidieron ya que era su único hijo y era peligroso dejarlo en el mundo mágico lo mandaron al mundo muggle para ser criado como uno y cambiarle el apellido a si los enemigos de tu familia no podrían matarlo y acabar la línea de tu familia para siempre, por eso de tu apellido Granger y no Dankworth tienes el apellido muggle de tu padre para protegerte de los sangre pura que quieren la riqueza de tu familia, nadie en el mundo mágico sabe de tu existencia como heredera de una muy noble y muy antigua casa, solo Gringotts será una sorpresa cuando los magos sepa quién eres en realidad.**

Se quedo helada después de escuchar todo lo dicho por el duende, su vida era una mentira sus padres nunca le habían dicho nada de esto, ella pensó que era nacida muggle, ahora resulta que es una sangre pura ante esto sus ojos se abrieron ante el shock por lo que esto significaba , porque si es una sangre pura eso quiere decir que su madre también es una bruja al igual que ella o por lo menos algún origen mágico ha de tener para darle el estado de sangre pura, volvió su mirada al Ragnok con ganas de hacerle muchas preguntas acerca de su origen pero pregunto lo más importante por ahora.

**-¿dice que soy sangre pura eso quiere decir que mi madre también es una bruja o me equivoco?-** el director se quedo viéndola un momento contemplando si decirle o no del origen de su madre, lo que Hermione pudo ver.

**- por favor Ragnok dígame si usted sabe si mi madre es o no una bruja y porque hasta el día de hoy no me había enterado de nada de esto, creo que tengo el derecho a saber en como afectara mi vida de ahora en adelante toda esta información-** pidió Hermione viendo a los ojos al duende, este asintió con la cabeza.

**-bueno Hermione tu madre es al igual que tu una bruja, como sabes ella es de origen francés, de hecho es la tercera hija de los Flament la casa más antigua y noble de Francia se podría decir que son la realeza de la Francia mágica, tu sabes que la monarquía francesa se termino hace siglos, mas no en la Francia mágica allí si continuaron con un gobierno monarca reinado por tu familia, tus abuelos que todavía están vivos son los monarcas que rigen las leyes de mágica Francia, el heredero al trono de tu familia seria el hermano mayor de tu madre, pero hasta el momento no ha tenido hijos, su esposa es estéril por esto mismo el tiene la oportunidad de conseguir una concubina con la cual procrear un heredero, pero él no acepto esto, ama demasiado a su esposa decidió no tener hijos, el siguiente en la línea seria el hermano del medio pero tiene el mismo problema que la esposa de tu tío es estéril además tampoco está casado y por lo que se tampoco quiere el titulo por toda la responsabilidad que con lleva este, la siguiente en la línea es tu madre que es la menor, si está casada y tiene un hijo que pueda heredar su titulo que eres tú.**

**-me está diciendo que soy una especie de princesa, que seré reina de Francia mágica algún día, oh por dios que más me dirá ahora que me tendré que casar con varias mujeres, que tengo sangre de algún fae -** Hermione estaba enojada con sus padres por no decirle nada de esto, no solo no era una nacida muggle como ella creía, era heredera de no solo una casa, si no dos la cual una le daba el poder de gobernar un país no creía poder aguantar más sorpresas este día se iba a desmayar de la impresión, ella si conocía a sus abuelos la querían mucho pero al igual que sus padres no los veía muy seguido la última vez que los vio fue el verano antes de irse a Hogwarts, para esa visita ellos le trajeron muchos presentes se veían realmente felices por ella y estuvieron más cariñosos que de costumbre ahora entendía mas del porque, también entendía por qué tuvo que aprender de etiqueta y modales desde joven, pensaba que era por todas las cenas y reuniones a las que asistía con sus padres cuando era más joven, bueno tampoco se podía quejar y renegar de su familia la querían y consentían en todo lo que quería no le hacía falta nada material, sabia que sus tíos no tenían hijos y la consentían mucho cuando iba a visitarlos a Francia pero nunca los vio haciendo magia ni nada raro igual a sus abuelos, tendría que hablar con sus padres y que le explicaran toda esta situación no sacaría conclusiones apresuradas, daba gracias a dios por ser una persona bastante lógica y ella hasta no tener todo o la mayorías de los hechos de algo no sacaba una conclusión, mejor esperaría hablar con ellos y que le explicaran todo.

**-gracias Ragnok por la información, y por favor disculpe mi arrebato me altere un poco, creo que deberé hablar con mis padres y que me expliquen todo mejor, que pasara con mis hijas que apellido tendrán y como las afecta esto a ellas-** pido Hermione un poco más calmada, pensando en cómo todo esto afectaría a sus bebes, por lo menos podría estar tranquila a sus hijas no les faltaría nada si ella llegase a faltar, eso le daba un poco de paz, era rica tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico.

**-bueno en el mundo muggle serán conocidas con el apellido de Granger Relish, en el mundo mágico con tus apellidos mágicos, y eso solo lo sabremos nosotros y tu familia hasta que decidan hacerlo público, debo decirte que una vez se registren aquí, tendremos que notificar a la sucursal de Gringotts en Francia y ellos a su vez se lo dirán a tus abuelos en Francia, tu si eres conicidad en Francia claro que con tus apellidos mágicos y no tienen imágenes tuyas solo saben que tienen una princesa que vive en el extranjero, esto será una gran noticia en el mundo mágico, una de las familias más prominentes de todo el mundo magico no se extinguirán, tu familia es muy querida por su pueblo han sido gobernantes justos y benevolentes con su pueblo, además son una de las economías del mundo mágico más estables, será una gran noticia y alegre para tu familia y pueblo, con esto solo confirman que tendrán Flament para largo, y bueno ellas como tus hijas también serán tus herederas, tu elijes quien heredara cada casa pero eso lo podemos hacer más adelante, por ahora solo tienes que llenar unos documentos donde dicen que son tus hijas de sangre y herederas tuyas, y la creación de sus bóvedas tú decides cuánto dinero pondremos en ellas.**

**-bueno director que a si sea entonces, las presentare con mi apellido muggle y en cuanto a la bóveda por favor saque de la bóveda mía la mitad del oro que haya en ella y la llenaran con la mitad del oro que mis padres consignan en la mía cada año, creo que eso será suficiente por hoy si resultara algún otro asunto por favor hágamelo saber y lo atenderé lo más rápido que me sea posible muchas gracias.**

Después de llenar todos los documentos donde se registraban a sus hijas como suyas, pensó en ponerles el apellido de victoria a ellas pero eso sería un poco peligroso con todo los supremacistas de sangre y el inminente regreso de Voldemort otra vez, una vez terminado los documentos el director le dio una bolsita encantaba de donde podía sacar todo los galeones que necesitara para sus gastos, no pidió cuentas de su bóveda sus padres le habían dicho q cada año la llenarían con 10.000 galeones para que los utilizara como quisiera pues eran suyos, y la verdad no creía que haya gastado más de 100 galeones en todo lo que lleva en el colegio, pero hoy seria que gaste una buena fortuna en sus bebes quería darles amor mas todo lo que quisieran no era un problema, con eso en mente se despidió del director Ragnok.

Primero quería comprarles ropa encantada a sus bebes si fuera posible para que no se lastimaran, compraría el baúl para las gemelas, mas juguetes si querían y luego iría a la librería quería comprarse más libros para ella y unos infantiles para sus bebes quería leerles antes de acostarse todas las noches que le fueran posible, siempre quiso que sus padres hicieran eso con ella y ya que ellos no pudieron ella lo haría con sus bebes quería dedicarles todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Una vez fuera del banco alzo otra vez a las gemelas definitivamente no quería perderlas entre la gente, y se dirigió hacia la tienda de madame malkin por ropa para ella y sus hijas, a pesar de que podría tener todo nuevo ella siempre busco los libros de segunda mano pensaba que los apreciaría mas por lo delicado que eran y así era con otras cosas, en esta ocasión se permitiría todo nuevo para ella y sus bebes, aunque todavía no podría revelar el estado de su sangre a todo los sangre pura de Slytherin por lo menos les podría mostrar que ella tenía más riquezas que ellos, no lo hacía por que quisiera presumir de ello, si no todo lo contrario lo haría por sus hijas, ella podría soportar las burlas y los insultos ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos, pero no quisiera ni pensar en todas las burlas que le harían a sus bebes si se enteraban que su madre era una muggle, no ella no permitiría que sus hijas pasaran por tales prejuicios y burlas, por eso lo mas pronto posible necesitaba reunirse con su familia tanto paterna como materna y presentarle a sus hijas, para que dieran a conocer la noticia de quien era ella aunque ya se imaginaba todo lo que tendría que pasar y no quería ni pensar en la reacción de ron se enojaría con ella solo por nacer en su familia pero no quería pensar en el ahora, lo más importante eran sus bebes, cuando salió de sus pensamientos ya estaba casi en la puerta de la tienda, una vez allí bajo a las gemelas al piso, abrió la puerta, entrando junto a las gemelas que iban a delante de ella, la tienda no estaba casi sola pudo ver solo unas seis o siete personas como mucho tampoco presto mucho cuidado a ello, cuando estaba parada en la puerta buscando algún vendedor, fue la propia madame que la saludo para atenderla personalmente le extraño un poco pero se encogió de hombros y procedió a saludarla.

**-buenas tardes madame malkin, como esta en esta bella tarde-** sus padres siempre le habían inculcado las buenas costumbres y el respeto para con sus mayores, después de saludar a madame malkin le regalo una sonrisa de las mas encantadoras que tenia, la cual surgió efecto instantáneamente pues se escucharon varios suspiros en la tienda, no supo de donde provenían ella estaba centrada en madame malkin que estaba frente a ella ahora un poco sonrojada.

**- me gustaría comprar unas túnicas y ropa de la mejor tela que tenga para mi y mis hijas, para una de ella me gustaría colores rojos, por ese estilo es su color favorito, para la otra que sean azules, y me gustaría ordenar 3 uniformes de Gryffindor hechos con su mejor tela, en vez de faldas me gustaría pantalones por favor que el dinero no sea un problema-** pidió amablemente Hermione regalando otra sonrisa suya.

**-claro que si señorita-** Hermione entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo y se presento inmediatamente cogiendo la mano de madame suavemente y apenas rosando sus labios en la piel de su mano.

**- que maleducada de mi parte mis disculpas, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y estas son mis hijas Gabrielle la mayor-** señalando a la niña en cuestión-** este otro angelito es Isabelle la menor-** señalando a Isabelle.

Madame malkin saludo a las gemelas, quienes les respondieron con sonrisas tímidas, y las guio a los vestidores donde les tomaría medidas a las tres para que su ropa fuera a medida exacta de ellas, una vez allí Hermione procedió a quitarles los saquitos y gorritas a las niñas para que les tomaran medidas una vez terminadas las gemelas las sentó en unas sillas de terciopelo que habían en el vestidor, ella fue la siguiente le toco quitarse la gabardina que llevaba quedo en unos vaqueros ajustados que marcaban muy bien sus largar y bien trabajadas piernas mas cierta parte extra, si madame malkin se dio cuenta o no, lo escondió muy bien pues no tenía ningún gesto es su rostro y Hermione dio gracias a dios por esto, aparte de sus vaqueros llevaba una camisa de mangas largas de botones blanca, mas una bufanda negra con unas botas de combate de color negro igualmente, se veía sexy según la opinión de madame malkin y otras clientas que suspiraron al ver su cuerpo, obvio como siempre Hermione no se dio cuenta de esto, como tampoco se dio cuenta que cierta morena de rasgos hindú de larga melena negra como las plumas de un cuervo, la observaba con curiosidad por las niñas que la acompañaban, interés y deseo, después de tomar sus medidas se volvió a poner la gabardina y miran colores y diseños para la ropa, después de todo eso pago por la ropa y pidió que se la enviaran a su habitación en el caldero chorreante además de un favor especial para ella y sus bebes pago 150 galeones por toda la ropa mas unos galeones demás como propina a madame malkin por atenderla tan bien.

Una vez fuera de la tienda cargo nuevamente a las gemelas que acomodaron sus cabecitas en sus hombros, agradeció otra vez por todo el ejercicio que realizaba cada mañana o sino ya estuviera tirada en el piso de lo cansado que era cargarlas, se dirigió a una tienda donde vendían baúles y muebles de todos los tamaños y colores por haber, una vez allí bajo nuevamente a las gemelas y pidió un baúl con encantamiento de extensión donde pudiera guardar todas las cosas compradas a las gemelas, pidió que se lo encogieran para guardarlo en su bolsillo después de pagar salió de la tienda, cogió a las gemelas en brazos nuevamente y se dirigió a la tienda de libros sabia que se demoraría mas por eso la dejo casi de ultima, después de allí iría donde vendieran juguetes y cosas para niños, luego a descansar mañana se irían a Hogwarts otra vez para ella primera vez para sus bebes, antes de llegar a la tienda de libros paro en una dulcería compro dos piruletas para las bebes y agua para ella.

* * *

después de salir de la tienda se dirigió a la tienda de libros, pero justo una cuadra antes de llegar a la librería, escucho un altercado en un callejón que estaba cerca de la librería a donde se dirigía, se acerco despacio no querían que la escucharan llegar, bajo a las niñas despacio con cuidado les dijo que hicieran silencio, hecho un hechizo de protección sobre las niñas no quería que salieran lastimadas por dárselas de héroe, cuando esta cerca de la entrada del callejón alcanzo a escuchar de que se trataba la pelea.

**-escúchame bien Malfoy, nunca casaría a alguna de mis hijas con el desgraciado de ti hijo, prefiero verlas casadas con una bruja antes de unir nuestras casas escuchaste.**

**-piénsalo bien Greengrass saldrás ganando de esta unión tanto como yo, esta es tu última oportunidad ya no habrá más, además que debes de saber que el señor oscuro estará de regreso pronto y es mejor estar del lado ganador.**

**-no me hagas reír Malfoy, tú no eres nada comparado conmigo mi riqueza te supera por mucho, el único que se beneficiarias serias tu, prefiero regalar toda mi fortuna a permitir que toques un solo galeón de ella o incluso la muerte si ello impide que te acerques a mis hijas y su herencia.**

**-como quieras tus deseos se harán realidad-** el señor Greengrass debió de pensar que eso era todo por que cuando dio la espalda a Malfoy para marcharse del callejón ni vio la mirada de odio lanzada por Malfoy a su persona, pero Hermione si la vio, además de cómo Lucius sacaba su varita de su bastón y empezaba a pronunciar un hechizo.

**- avadak…-** su hechizo quedo a medias pues Hermione fue más rápida y lanzo el hechizo desmaius, que le dio de lleno en el pecho logrando derribarlo y dejarlo inconsciente en el piso, el señor Greengrass se quedo viendo a Hermione con los ojos abiertos y en shock al procesar el hechizo que Lucius pretendía lanzarle quería asesinarlo y por la espalda ni menos el muy cobarde.

**-señor Greengrass se encuentra bien-** pregunto Hermione al señor Greengrass que seguía un poco en shock por lo que acababa de suceder, le toco el hombro para sacarlo de su estupor.

**-he si claro-** respondió un poco asustado por casi perder la vida, un poco mas calmado el señor Greengrass fijo su vista en Hermione y le pareció una muchacha bastante atractiva no tanto como sus hijas pero se les acercaba y un poco más baja que él no era mucha la diferencia y sintió mucha alegría de verla le acababa de salvar la vida-** muchas gracias por Salvar mi vida, estoy en deuda contigo, cual es el nombre de mi salvadora si puedo saber.**

**-sí señor, mucho gusto Hermione Granger y estas son mis hijas Gabrielle he Isabelle-** respondió Hermione señalando a cada una de las niñas respectivamente- **y no se preocupe no me debe nada lo hubiera hecho por cualquier persona, ahora si me disculpa me retiro con su permiso pero tengo que terminar de hacer las compras antes de partir a Hogwarts mañana que tenga una buena tarde el señor Greengrass.**

Después de despedirse del señor Greengrass, volvió a cargar a las bebes y se dirigió a la tienda de libros, definitivamente ha tenido los dos días más raros de su vida, esperaba que mañana no le fuera tan mal.

* * *

Mientras tanto el señor Greengrass la veía marcharse, lo dejo bastante impresionado y el no era una persona que pudieran cautivar fácilmente, pero esta joven si lo había logrado y mucho, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea para vengarse de Malfoy y de paso saldar su deuda, él era el señor de la muy noble y muy antigua casa de Greengrass y ellos siempre pagan sus deudas y cobran sus deudas y Malfoy le debía una grande, lo humillaría de tal forma que lo recordaría hasta el día de su muerte, con eso en mente se apareció de regreso a su casa debía de hablar con su familia en especial con su hija mayor, solo esperaba que no lo fuera a hechizar por lo que le propondría, aunque su familia fuera de sangre pura él no era un fanático como los demás, el estado de la sangre no era un problema para él, tomo una buena bocanada de aire y la expulso entro a su casa llamando a su familia para una reunión.

* * *

Volviendo con Hermione ella estaba en la librería terminando de comprar los libros para ella y las niñas, consiguió la lista de libros de los de sexto año, más los libros que le parecieron interesantes para ella nunca eran demasiados libros, pues los gemelos Weasley siempre le prestaban sus libros y como buena lectora que era ya había terminado sus propios libros de su año a iniciar, mas los de los gemelos que entrarían a quinto año se los habían enviado en las vacaciones para tener con que pasar el tiempo y una vez terminados de leerlos y tomar nota se los regreso, y ahora que ya había terminado de estudiar y aprender de ellos, quería empezar con los de sexto uno nunca sabe cuando los fuera a necesitar con eso en mente pidió que le enviaran los libros al caldero chorreante pago por todo y se despidió llevándose a las gemelas otra vez cargadas en sus brazos.

Una vez terminada la compra de los libros camino con las gemelas a la tienda de juguetes para comprarle cosas a las gemelas, una vez allí pidió que le mostraran juguetes para las niñas las niñas es cogieron los que más les gustaron y les llamo la atención, entre ellos pequeñas escobas para niños al parecer sus hijas no tenían miedo a volar como ella, peluches y otros juguetes mas, aunque hubo algo que le llamo bastante la atención y eran unas varitas de juguete pequeñas se las dio a sus hijas para que jugaran un momento haber si les llamaba la atención las gemelas agitaron las varitas como lo vieron hacer en el callejón por su madre y de la punta de las varitas salió una ráfaga de viento que elevo uno de los juguetes que estaban cerca de las gemelas.

**-wau las varitas no eran de juguete, pueden hacer magia- pregunto Hermione al vendedor de la tienda un poco sorprendida por que sus bebes pueden hacer magia no accidental, el vendedor negó rápidamente con la cabeza y le contesto.**

**-no se supone, las varitas son de juguete no tienen ningún núcleo mágico que les permita lanzar hechizos, yo creo que es cosa de ellas van hacer muy poderosas cuando sean más grandes, sus padres también lo deben ser, lo heredaron de ellos no cualquiera puede hacer eso, ni siquiera un adulto y ellas son solo unas niñas.**

**-eh si gracias, disculpe no tiene algo con lo que pueda saber si ellas están bien, no sé que me avise cuando están en peligro o están en el dolor-** pregunto Hermione quería algo que le avisara si sus bebes estaban en problemas y la necesitaban.

**-si señorita, mire estas cadenas están encantadas vienen con este par de anillos, funcionan de esta manera, las cadenas son para los niños y los anillos para los padres, si las niñas están en peligro o en el dolor, los anillos se calentaran y le avisaran que algo les sucede a las niñas y usted se dará cuenta de ello, como medida de emergencia las cadenas son también trasladores que usted puede activar por medio de los anillos y las niñas aparecerán enfrente suyo, las cadenas no se romperán o se les perderán a las niñas están encantadas para eso, si gusta llevarlas se las configuramos de una vez.**

**- si por favor, muchas gracias- **dijo Hermione viendo como el vendedor realizaba unos movimientos de varita bastante complejos sobre las cadenas y anillos le pidió una palabra para activar los trasladores ella eligió la palabra _FAMILIA _después de terminar los encanto, les puso las cadenas que eran de oro con una piedra preciosa un zafiro y un rubí cada una y ella tomo un anillo de cada cadena y el anillo de su mano derecha tenía un zafiro y era de oro seria para Gabrielle y el izquierdo tena un rubí también de oro para Isabelle, los anillos restantes se los daría a Harry ella sabía que el daría su vida por sus hijas sin pensarlo dos veces quien mejor que él su hermano para poner la vida de sus hijas en sus manos, al igual que en las otras tiendas pago por todo y pidió que se lo enviaran a su habitación del caldero chorreante dios las gracias y se despidió del vendedor que quedo bastante feliz después de todo había hecho la venta de todo el mes después de todo lo que pago Hermione por los juguetes y las joyas.

* * *

Volvió a cargar a las gemelas ya para regresar al caldero chorreante habían tenido un día bastante largo y cansado con todo lo sucedido a través del mismo, ya estaba por llegar a la posada cuando Isabelle comenzó a señalarle una tienda mas Hermione volvió la mirada a dicha tienda y se sorprendió cual era, soltando un gemido por lo bajo sus bebes por lo visto le iban a sacar canas verdes desde chiquitas, no era otra que la tienda de fieras o mejor dicho una tienda de animales, en esa precisamente había encontrado a crookshanks el año pasado, resignada se dirigió a la tienda entrando con las gemelas bajándolas para que miraran y ver cual familiar querían seria un largo tiempo que pasaría aquí, apenas llegaría para comer algo y descansar por esta noche.

**-buenas tarde, señora lidia un placer volver a verla sigue igual de hermosa como la última vez que la vi-** saludo y alago Hermione a la dueña de la tienda la conoció cuando encontró a crookshanks, le debió de caer bien porque le dio a su gato sin cobrar le dijo que él la había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

**- tiene alguna lechuza que este en venta de casualidad-** pregunto Hermione, se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta que necesitaba una lechuza propia para enviar la carta a Harry y las demás cartas a su familia para que se reunieran pronto, sabia que sería información delicada y no quería confiar en cualquier búho de la escuela uno nunca sabe en manos de quien podría caer esa información era mejor prevenir que lamentar más adelante, la señora asintió y se fue a la parte de atrás en busca de algo, mientras esperaba busco a ver que estaban haciendo sus bebes y las vio viendo diferentes cachorros, Gabrielle miraba embelesada una cría de hipogrifo parecía solo de un mes de nacido y se veía un poco triste, mientras que Isabelle miraba con los ojos brillante a una cría de grifo, Hermione se pregunto que tenían sus bebes con lo de volar no solo le hicieron comprar las escobas ahora también les tendría que comprar mascotas que podían volar bueno si se les podía considerar mascotas a un hipogrifo y grifo, esperaría a ver que le decía la señora lidia sobre ellas si no se podían comprar, bueno no tendría más remedio que comprarles unos Kneazle bebes que había visto a la entrada, escucho que alguien se aclaraba la garganta volteo a ver de dónde venía el ruido y encontró el origen de la señora lidia que estaba sosteniendo una jaula con una lechuza dorada era hermosa sus ojos eran de un color amarillo pálido, le encanto apenas la vio.

**- me encantaría llevarla, junto con la cría de hipogrifo y grifo si fuera posible, cree usted que se sean seguros como mascota para las niñas que me recomienda señora lidia-** pidió Hermione a la señora lidia, que volvió su mirada a las niñas y vio como las niñas miraban a sus crías cada una, los animales les devolvían la mirada a las gemelas y al igual que ellas estaban encantados con las niñas parecían felices en su presencia.

**-si ellos apenas son unos cachorros así que se pueden educar para que sean mansos, los trajeron hace poco, los encontraron abandonados y tenían sus alitas bastantes lastimadas por eso sus padres los abandonarían, ahora ya están curados es cuestión de tiempo y cuidado que les tengas antes de que empiecen a volar otra vez, cada uno tiene apenas un mes de vida todavía son pequeños así que se encariñaran con sus hijas y las cuidaran bastante bien si alguna vez están en problemas, le recomiendo que los trate lo mejor posible y que no se les acerquen gente desconocida ya sabe cómo reaccionan de mal ante personas que no conocen, por lo demás le puedo dar unos manuales de como criarlos y su cuidado ah y me tiene que firmar un compromiso de que no serán un problema si me entiende es para el ministerio, eso sería todo.**

**-bueno señora lidia muchas gracias, me puede hacer el favor de meterlos en la jaula, me pondría vender comida para ellos, la lechuza y un Kneazle si es muy amable gracias-** después de tener todo listo pidió que la comida y los manuales se los encogiera para poder llevarlos en sus bolsillos y las jaulas que les lanzara un encantamiento para que las niñas pudieran llevar cada una su propia mascota, nada mas faltaba una cuadra para la posada y no sería muy cansado para ellas, una vez todo listo pago por todo dio las gracias y se despidió de la señora lidia y salieron hacia el caldero chorreante.

* * *

Las niñas iban felices con sonrisas llevando a sus mascotas cada una, iban delante de ella, mientras ella llevaba la jaula de su lechuza a la que había nombrado Atenea por la diosa griega de la sabiduría, estaba pensando nombres fáciles para las mascotas de sus bebes para que ellas los pudieran pronunciar, pero eso ya lo arreglarían en el cuarto, una vez en la posada le pidió al posadero que le subiera su comida para ella y las niñas esperaba que ya estuvieran todas sus compras en su cuarto.

Una vez en el cuarto lo primero que hizo fue sacar a los animales de sus jaulas, no le gustaba tenerlos encerrados, primero saco a su lechuza que se fue volando a un perchero que había en la habitación, luego saco al hipogrifo y llamo a Gabrielle para que le ayudara a sacarlo.

**-Gabrielle mi amor ven-** pidió Hermione a su bebe la cual fue de inmediato a su lado.

**-Gabrielle quiero presentarte a Pegaso el hipogrifo tu familiar, tienes que cuidarlo mucho, darle mucho amor, caricias y mimos.-** dijo Hermione, haciéndole cosquillas a Gabrielle quien soltó una carcajada por las cosquillas, luego presento a Pegaso a Gabrielle para que se fuera familiarizando con ella, dejo a Gabrielle acariciando a Pegaso, ahora se dirigió abrir la jaula del grifo, al cual todavía estaba pensando su nombre, mientras estaba en eso escucho como Isabelle llamaba el grifo.

**-kitty-** dijo isa señalando al grifo, miro a su hija como preguntando si lo decía enserio, y por la mirada que le devolvió Isabelle iba en serio, bueno ella no podía negarles nada a sus bebes así que lo acepto y procedió hacer las presentaciones.

**-Isabelle mi amor te presento a kitty el grifo tu familiar y como le dije a tu hermana tienes que cuidarlo mucho, darle amor, cariño y muchos pero muchos mimos-** termino diciendo Hermione besando la cabecita de isa, que también se gano una risita de parte de isa, luego presento a kitty a isa dejo que jugara un ratico con él, luego las alzo y las llevo a la cama donde les cambio los pañales por unos nuevos, les puso unas piyamas con medias por si hacia frio en la noche, al ratito llego su comida, después de comer las acostó, las mascotas se acomodaron a los pies de la cama suerte que era una cama matrimonial y cabían todos en la cama bueno faltaba crookshanks pero andaría por ahí ya aparecería para irse mañana.

luego saco el baúl y lo demás que tenía en sus bolsillos los toco con su varita, a si volviendo a su tamaño normal decidió empacar primero todo los de las gemelas en su respectivo baúl más las cosas de sus mascotas, una vez hecho eso empaco todas sus cosas en su baúl, dejando una piyama para ella por fuera, más un pergamino y tinta para escribirle la carta a Harry, se cambio de ropa y escribió la carta Harry donde le pedía que se encontraran en la estación del tren un poco antes para que pudiera hablar, necesitaba contarle muchas cosas que le habían estado pasando estos días, y también le pedía un favor inmenso del cual le contaría en el tren. Una vez terminada la carta la ato una de las patas de atenea y le pidió que se la llevara a Harry Potter y que se vieran en Hogwarts, después de dejar todo listo para irse mañana temprano para la estación apago las luces y se acostó junto a sus angelitos que ya dormían plácidamente, se acomodo en medio de las dos y las gemelas la sintieron porque se acurrucaron cada una sus costados, antes de quedarse dormida, tuvo la repentina sensación que si vida se complicaría un poco más, pero ya se encargaría de eso después ahora lo único que quería era dormir y descansar junto a sus bebes.

Sin que Hermione lo supiera ella ocupa el pensamiento de dos jóvenes muy hermosas, que sabían que serian importantes para el futuro de ella, esperaban poder hablar con ella en el tren mañana, con eso en mente se quedaron dormidas con sus sueños invadidos por cierta castaña sexy.


	3. capitulo 3- de mareos y desnudos

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana del cuarto, y le daba justo en la cara a la castaña mayor, lo cual la obligó a despertar, lentamente abrió los ojos y se quedó viendo el techo del cuarto un momento para ajustar su visión, antes de enfocar su vista a las gemelas, las cuales dormían como las acostó la noche anterior, estaban acurrucadas a sus costados con sus ya típicos hábitos de dormir, que Hermione encontraba lindo y tierno; esas pequeñas le llenaban de felicidad su corazón a pesar de su recién descubierta maternidad. Isabelle con sus pies en su estómago y Gabrielle con su manita en su pecho.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama, para no despertar a las gemelas y se encaminó al baño para alistarse primero, luego a las gemelas y finalmente irse al expreso que las llevaría rumbo a la que Hermione consideraba su segunda casa, una vez terminó de asearse, buscó el conjunto que había seleccionado. Era un pantalón de vestir negro ajustado, el cual marcaba muy bien sus piernas y más su entrepierna, lo acompañó con una blusa de manga larga el color blanco con botones al frente, una bufanda negra, una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón, más sus botas de combate negras, eran sus zapatos favoritos, completando su look con una cola de caballo.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, buscó la ropa para vestir a las gemelas, y como el día pintaba bien, ya que hacia buen clima ni mucho frio ni mucho calor, les escogió unas gabardina café claro, un buzo blanco con estampado de una flor roja y azul respectivamente, un par de jeans azules desgastados, unas correas del mismo color que los estampados y unas botas cafés, una vez concluida su labor de alistar la ropa a las gemelas, las despertó con besitos y cosquillas, luego las llevo al baño entre risas para asearlas, bueno primero se quitó la chaqueta y bufanda para no mojarlas, después de que estuvieron fuera del baño procedió a vestir a las gemelas, a Gabrielle con la correa y buzo con el estampado en el mismo color, lo mismo con Isabelle sólo que el color era el rojo, una vez estuvieron todas listas y bellas. Hermione pidió el desayuno al cuarto y que le bajaran los baúles y jaulas de mascotas, satisfechas con la comida nutritiva. El trio bajó a la recepción, donde la castaña mayor pagó por la comida y el hospedaje y pidió un taxi que la llevara a la estación ya con todo listo y las cosas en el maletero del taxi se despidió y dio gracias al posadero marchando rumbo a la estación KING´S CROSS donde la esperaría Harry para hablar sin rodeos.

* * *

Tiempo después se encontraba con las niñas esperando en la entrada de la estación a Harry, a su lado estaba su equipaje y mascotas en un carrito dispuesto, estuvieron esperando alrededor de diez minutos hasta que vislumbró a Harry que venía arrastrando su pesado baúl, vio como el tío de Harry ni se despidió, sólo lo dejó tirado y se fue inmediatamente sin mirar atrás. Ella nunca habló con Harry acerca de su vida en la casa de sus tíos, una vez vio cicatrices en la espalda del moreno, pero cuando trataba de preguntarle sobre ellas, él siempre cambiaba o evitaba el tema o alguna escusa por el estilo, pero hoy sería distinto, hoy tendrían una charla de corazón a corazón.

Una vez que Harry llegó a su lado la saludo con una sonrisa autentica y un abrazo que Hermione le devolvió con gusto.

- **Hola Mione ¿cómo has estado? y ¿quiénes son estas hermosuras que están a tu lado?** - dijo Harry observando detenidamente a las gemelas que se aferraban a las piernas de Hermione.

- **Muy bien Harry, gracias por preguntar. Estas son mis hijas y si sé que es raro. Tendrás muchas preguntas acerca de ellas pero primero vayamos al tren, ahí hablaremos más a gusto** - interrumpió Hermione a Harry antes de que este le preguntara más.

Harry subió su baúl al carro de Hermione y arrastró el carrito en dirección a la plataforma para abordar el tren, él al igual que Hermione, habían mandado a sus Lechuzas por adelantado a Hogwarts, una vez que estuvieron en la entrada del andén 9 y ¾, Harry pasó primero con las cosas y dejó a Hermione atrás para que pasara ella con las niñas.

- **Muy bien mis amores, ahora pasaremos por aquí no tengan miedo mami está a su lado, además es mágico no se lastimarán, correremos como el Tío Harry, recuerden es el mundo de mamá y ahora también será de ustedes.-** Después de eso, ella agarró las manos de ambas las niñas firmemente y les regaló una sonrisa y una mirada tranquilizantes a las niñas, para con eso cruzaran corriendo el portal donde se encontró a Harry para cargar los baúles y las mascotas de las pequeñas, ella tenía una mochila colgada en su espalda repleta de cosas para las gemelas por si se ensuciaban, así como, juguetes para entretenerse y su uniforme para cambiarse más adelante, una vez ya con las cosas guardadas subieron al tren en busca de un compartimiento en la parte de atrás donde no los fueran a molestar y pudieran hablar cómodamente, todavía les quedaba una hora antes de que partieran a rumbo a Hogwarts, tiempo suficiente para hablar tranquilamente.

Una vez acomodados en una cabina lo bastante grande para que las gemelas no se sintieran encerradas, había dos sillas a cada lado del compartimento, Harry se sentó frente de ella y Hermione se había sentado en medio de las gemelas.

**- Harry te quiero presentar a mis queridas hijas, la mayor Gabrielle Jean Granger Relish y su hermana gemela Isabelle Jean Granger Relish tus sobrinas -** presentó Hermione a las niñas a Harry, las cuales observaban bastante interesadas a su nuevo tío, que se quedó mirando a las niñas estudiándolas un rato como buscando el significado de lo dicho por Hermione. Él no discutiría el título de tío ya que consideraba a Hermione su hermana desde que se conocieron en primer año, pues ella fue la primera en darle un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla por supuesto y lo más importante en decirle que le quería y demostrárselo sinceramente sin importarle su fama, ella era su única familia en el mundo, ahora su familia crecía con estas dos hermosas angelitas y él las cuidaría con su vida si fuese necesario, le regaló una sonrisa a Hermione que decía que él ya las quería como suyas, lo cual tranquilizo a Hermione no sabía cómo tomaría la noticia Harry pero con esto ahora podía respirar mejor.

**- Mucho gusto Gabrielle, Isabelle mi nombre es Harry James Potter su nuevo tío consentidor -** respondió Harry con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo a las pequeñas, las cuales sonrieron. - **pero dime Mione cómo es esto posible, bueno si se cómo puede ser tu amiguito de allí abajo se divierte desde joven** – dijo Harry dirigiendo su mirada a la entrepierna de Hermione, levantando las cejas a modo cómico haciendo sonrojas a la castaña. **- Pero en serio Mione nada más tenemos 14 años por dios somos unos niños en sí, cuando sucedió.**

**- Bueno Harry ya sabes cómo es posible, bueno fue cuando tenía 11 años, con mi niñera se llamaba Victoria y en ese entonces ella tenía 18 años pero eso lo dejaremos para más adelante, cuando las niñas se duerman, eso es algo que no quiero que escuchen todavía. Pero hay algo que yo quiero preguntarte y quiero que me respondas con la verdad porque este año van a ver muchos cambios, cambios que tienen que ver con nosotros y que nos afectará de forma directa.**

**- Bueno Mione pregúntame trataré de responderte lo más sinceramente que pueda.**

**- Cómo te hiciste las cicatrices de tu espalda, y por favor dime la verdad no quiero que me cambies de tema me oyes.-** dijo Hermione levantándose de su silla para sentarse junto a Harry y tomarle la mano para apretársela instándole a contarle. Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos viendo como las pequeñas se entretenían jugando con sus muñecas favoritas, regalo de su otra madre.

**- Hermione la verdad si pudiera olvidar todo lo que me ha pasado lo haría, pero sinceramente aún tengo pesadillas, tu sabes que yo me crie con mis tíos muggles y ellos odian la magia a morir, me dejaron vivir en el armario debajo de las escaleras, me golpeaban casi todos los días, cuando cumplí los cinco ellos me obligaron a cocinar y de ahí prácticamente me convertí en su esclavo, mi primo y sus amigos me tenían cual de saco de boxeo, en el colegio al principio lo hice muy bien, los profesores me felicitaban, pero luego llegó la hora de ver las notas y resulta obvio que lo hice mucho mejor que mi primo y el tío Vernon se enojó por ello, porque lo hice mejor que su retoño y dijo que era mi culpa después de eso traté de hacerlo lo más mal que pude así no me castigarían y en resumen así fue toda mi infancia en un armario hasta que llegó un día una carta con una lechuza ya sabes cuál es y cómo ha cambiado mi vida desde entonces he conocido a mi hermana perdida que no sabía que tenía y ahora he ganado dos sobrinitas hermosas que ya quiero con el alma, por las cuales daría mi vida si fuera necesario.**

Terminó de contar Harry su historia, Hermione tenía lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas por todo el sufrimiento causado a su mejor amigo y hermano, ella no era una persona de venganzas, pero esto no lo podría dejar como si nada, se vengaría de los tíos de Harry les haría pagar por todo. Suerte que era inmensamente rica al igual que Harry, ella sacaría a su hermano de esa horrible casa ya no volverá con esas desagradables personas, pero eso por ahora podía esperar, sus bebes ya estaban dormiditas con sus cabecitas en sus piernas, era hora de contarle a Harry como conoció a Victoria.

- **Bueno ahora que las niñas se quedaron dormidas y tú me has respondido a mi pregunta creo que es justo responder la mía ¿no?, bueno yo conocí a Victoria por allá el 2 noviembre de 1990… - **Dijo Hermione sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos.

* * *

_Era una mañana fría en su casa, típica de hecho se supone que debería estar en el colegio como cualquier niño pero ella no era como cualquier otro niño, era una niña que no tenía genitales femeninos si no masculinos, esto la llevo a ser muy tímida y poco sociable._

_Unas niñas del colegio cuando asistía a ese, descubrieron sus partes privadas por accidente, ella hasta ese momento no sabía que era diferente, pero esas niñas se encargaron de que lo supiera der la peor forma posible, regaron la noticia por todo el colegio lo cual provocó burlas y que la golpearan por ser diferente._

_Sus padres descubrieron esto y la sacaron del colegio ahora era educada en casa, ellos le explicaron que ella era especial, pues no era como una niña cualquiera a ella dios le había dado un regalo, el nombre de su condición era "mutxis gen" y solo habían otros 5 casos documentados como el suyo, desde eso ya un año. Hoy día sus padres se irían otra vez por sus prácticas, sus papás le habían contratado una niñera para que le hiciera compañía y no estuviera sola. Tocaron su puerta, era una criada comunicándole que sus padres la necesitaban en la sala de estar, bajó a la sala donde encontró a sus padres hablando con una joven, la cual apenas vio a Hermione le regaló una bella sonrisa la cual hizo sonrojar a Hermione, pues la joven era muy bonita, era de estatura media, pelo rubio sucio, ojos cafés oscuros piel blanca y una muy linda sonrisa, era bonita la joven eso no se podía negar._

_**- Padres me querían ver.**_

_**- Si cariño, te queríamos presentar a tu nueva niñera, se llama Victoria Relish- respondió su madre.**_

_**- Victoria esta es nuestra niña, Hermione, por favor saluda cariño.**_

_**- Mucho gusto señorita Victoria-**__ saludó Hermione, sus padres le habían enseñado desde pequeña que tenía que ser educada y respetuosa con sus mayores._

_**- El gusto es mío, Hermione eres muy linda-**__ respondió el saludo Victoria volviendo a sonreír para Hermione, lo que provocó otro sonrojo._

_**- Cariño Victoria se quedará contigo mientras nosotros estamos viajando, ella es muy competente está a un año de graduarse de pedagogía infantil, está muy bien preparada para cuidarte, así que si necesitas o dudas de algo por favor pregúntale a ella, te llamaremos todas las noches para saber cómo estas-**__ habló Emma la madre de Hermione._

_**- Ahora Victoria te dejamos nuestro más grande y preciado tesoro nuestra niña, por favor cuídala y si surge algún problema no dudes en llamarnos, bueno no siendo más nosotros nos vamos que llegamos tarde para el vuelo.-**__ Dijo el padre de Hermione_

_**- Si tienes razón amor, adiós cariño cuídate, te portas bien chao -**__ se despidió su madre con un beso y un abrazo._

_**- Adiós bebe cuídate por favor te llamaremos mañana te quiero mucho chao-**__ se despidió ahora Daniel el padre Hermione, luego salieron de la casa donde los esperaba Tom con sus cosas para irse al aeropuerto. La sala de estar quedo en silencio una vez los padres de la castaña se fueron, Hermione volteo a ver a Victoria que la observaba, Hermione se sintió incomoda con la atención prestada a ella, agacho la mirada al piso y hablo._

_**- Me voy a mi habitación a leer un rato, espero su estancia en esta casa sea agradable señorita Victoria.-**__ Con esto último dicho subió corriendo las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto y ponerse a leer nuevamente, los libros eran su escape a la soledad en la que se encontraba sus padres no estaban mucho tiempo con ella, pero la querían de todas formas._

_Así paso más o menos un mes y estaba entrando al periodo navideño, ella casi no hablaba con Victoria sólo la saludaba cuando la veía a la hora de la comida y no es porque le callera mal o algo, es solo que no sabía que decirle a una joven tan linda como Victoria; pero eso cambio cuando un buen día decidió salir a leer un poco en el jardín estaba aburrida de estar en su cuarto, cuando iba a su lugar favorito para leer, se encontró con que ya estaba ocupado, era nada más y nada menos que Victoria recostada debajo de su árbol de leer daba muy buena sombra para leer a gusto, Victoria estaba leyendo el libro favorito de Hermione hasta ese momento, era Alicia en el país de las maravillas, su padre se lo regalo para su cumpleaños número seis, esto recuerdo la hizo sonreír, esto debió de alertar a Victoria que levantó la mirada del libro y miró a Hermione regalándole una sonrisa._

_**- Hermione que gusto verte afuera de la casa, hoy hace un clima muy agradable para estar afuera.**_

_**- Si señorita Victoria, muy buen clima por eso estoy aquí para leer un poco bajo la sombra de este árbol, pero veo que ya está ocupado así que me regresaré a mi cuarto a seguir leyendo, así que me despido-**__ con esto dicho Hermione dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de caminar cuando la voz de Victoria la detuvo._

_**- Porque no te quedas, mira hay espacio suficiente para las dos, además hace un día muy bonito para que te encierres en tu cuarto otra vez no crees.**_

_**- Tiene razón en eso señorita Victoria, pero no la incomodaré con mi presencia.**_

_**- No para nada Hermione me gustaría tener compañía y por favor llámame Victoria solamente, ese señorita me hace sentir rara, por favor siéntate a mi lado.**__**Y dime Hermione ¿qué lees?**_

_**- Bueno estoy leyendo otra vez, Alicia en el país de las maravillas es mi libro favorito me lo regalo papa.**_

_**- Que bien tenemos algo en común, es mi libro favorito también. **_

_Ese día ninguna de las dos siguió leyendo, pues se pudieron hablar de lo que tenían en común, que de hecho eran bastantes cosas, como el amor por la lectura, el aprendizaje, su comida favorita y gusto por la música clásica. Después de ese día, empezaron a encontrarse en las tardes para leer bajo la sombra del árbol siempre se miraba a Hermione reír junto con Victoria, pasaron navidad en la casa pues los padres de Hermione no pudieron llegar ese día tenían mucho trabajo, eso hizo que Hermione se pegara un poco más a Victoria._

_Por el lado de Victoria estaba muy feliz de vivir y contar con la compañía de Hermione era una niña muy tierna e inteligente no parecía de once años era muy madura para su edad, podía hablar de muchos temas con Hermione y no se aburría además la hacía reír con sus comentarios tan directos, estaba muy encariñada con Mione como ella le llamaba, pero su rutina se vio interrumpida por un accidente._

_Hermione acababa de salir de darse en baño y entro a su cuarto se quitó la toalla para secarse el agua del cuerpo y el cabello, justo en ese momento entraba Victoria sin tocar la puerta, a su cuarto y se veía emocionada, pero lo que estaba a punto de decir murió en su garganta pues su boca y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y fijos en la entrepierna de Hermione ya que estaba como dios la trajo al mundo, Hermione dirigió su mirada a su entrepierna y miro lo que Victoria veía, era su pene que a pesar de su corta edad estaba muy bien desarrollado media seis pulgadas y media era bastante grande para su edad, se tapó inmediatamente con la toalla, sus ojitos se enrojecieron y se estaban llenando de lágrimas, ya sabía lo que pasaría Victoria se burlaría de ella por ser diferente la rechazaría y dejaría de ser su amiga, agacho la cabeza y se quedó parada en el lugar donde estaba quieta como una estatua._

_Victoria al ver que Hermione estaba temblando con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro reacciono, y se acercó poco a poco a Hermione no quería asustarla y la abrazo cuidadosamente tratando de no tocarla mucho, pues la niña solo tenía una toalla de por medio._

_**- Ya tranquila Mione, no llores por favor.**_

_**- No te burlaras de mi por no ser como las otras niñas- pregunto Hermione entrecortadamente por el sentimiento que tenía y las lágrimas.**_

_**- No cariño claro que no, tus padres ya me habían contado de tu condición, solo me tomo por sorpresa no me lo esperaba, es todo no pasa nada ahora porque no te vistes y te espero abajo venía a pedirte que me acompañaras a comprar un libro si es uno que he estado esperando por meses vale, te espero abajo.**_

_**- Vale-**__ respondió Hermione sorbiendo la nariz como una niña chiquita._

_Después de cambiarse bajo las escaleras donde la esperaba Victoria con una radiante sonrisa, la tomo de la mano y se fueron en el coche con Tom a comprar el libro no dijeron nada durante el viaje en coche, sin embargo Hermione no se sintió rechazada, era un silencio cómodo. Una vez llegaron a la librería salieron del coche, entraron y fueron en busca del libro que quería Victoria, después Hermione encontró un libro interesante se lo enseño a Victoria y se pusieron a discutirlo tan bueno e interesante era el libro que continuaron un rato hasta que se olvidaron del incidente ocurrido en la mañana, después de un rato decidieron comprar el libro de Victoria y otros más que encontraron y se fueron almorzar al centro comercial, donde se encontraron con una sorpresa un poco desagradable._

_**- Victoria nena ¿cómo haz estado?-**__ saludo un tipo alto con el pelo largo, y un poco de barba._

_**- James ¿qué haces aquí?-**__ respondió un poco sorprendida Victoria al ver a su ex novio, lo había encontrado con otra mujer es su propia casa esto le dolió mucho por eso decidió aceptar el trabajo en la casa de los Granger quería olvidar, y lo estaba logrando pero tenía que aparecer otra vez._

_**- Nada, solo quería saber cómo estaba mi novia, no puedo saludarte o es que andas con otro.**_

_**- Pero que te pasa, te recuerdo que ya no somos novios me engañaste recuerdas y en mi propia casa que es lo peor, y no es tu problema si ando o no con otro ahora por favor vete que quiero almorzar.**_

_**- Si es mi problema porque eres mía, que no se te olvide-**__ respondió este tomando por el pelo a Victoria causándole dolor._

_- S__**uéltame james me haces daño, por favor-**__ pidió Victoria con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía mal por el dolor y la humillación causada por su ex novio, las personas veían la escena un poco aturdías por lo que estaba pasando._

_**- No hasta que entiendas que sigues siendo mi perra, te enseñare una lección que no se te olvidara nunca-**__ James saco de una navaja de su bolsillo, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Hermione que hasta hace un momento estaba congelada viendo lo que pasaba en frente de ella, viendo como James acercaba lentamente la navaja a la cara de Victoria, pensó por un momento en que hacer y después reaccionó por instinto, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y le dio una patada en las partes bajas de James, que lo hizo caer al piso gimiendo de dolor, ella era bastante alta para su edad y tenía fuerza._

_Corrió al lado de Victoria que estaba muy asustada y llorando, Hermione la abrazo por la cintura su carita quedo a la altura del pecho de Victoria, se quedaron así un rato aferrándose la una a otra, hasta que llegó la seguridad del centro comercial y se llevaron a James._

_-__** Victoria ¿estás bien?**_

_**- Si Mione ya me encuentro un poco mejor, gracias por salvarme ahora vayamos a casa si quiero descansar y olvidar este día tan horrible.**_

_Después de eso se fueron a casa, así pasaron los meses donde Victoria se hizo más cercana a Hermione, la tocaba o le regalaba caricias inocentes cada que podía, se mostraba mucho más cariñosa que antes, a Hermione esto no le importada ella pensaba en Victoria como la hermana que nunca tuvo, se sentía feliz a su lado ella le daba el amor que sus padres no le daban por sus tantos compromisos estaban a principios de febrero cuando Victoria cruzo la línea de caricias inocentes a unas más maduras._

_Todo empezó una noche que Hermione estaba teniendo una pesadilla relacionada con sus papás, que la abandonaban y no volvían por ella, así que decidió ir al cuarto de Victoria para dormir con ella._

_**- Victoria ¿estas dormida ya?**__- preguntó Hermione después de tocar la puerta del cuarto de Victoria._

_**- Hermione corazón que pasa, ¿qué haces levantada a esta hora?-**__ pregunto Victoria después de abrir la puerta y ver a Hermione para enfrente de su puerta._

_**- Es que no puedo dormir tuve una pesadilla, y ahora no tengo sueño ¿me pudo quedar contigo un rato hasta que me dé sueño?**_

_**- Claro pasa, ponte cómoda.**_

_Hermione se acomodó en la cama de Victoria con las mantas hasta el cuello, lo cual causo gracia a Victoria quien soltó una pequeña risa, se acomodó en la cama con Hermione a su lado, saco el libro que estaba leyendo que era Alicia en el país de las maravillas._

_**- ¿Quieres que te lea un poco a ver si a si te quedas dormida?**_

_**- Claro por qué no.**_

_Victoria se puso a leer un capítulo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, hasta que Hermione se durmió, apago las luces del cuarto y se acomodó en la cama, lo que provocó que Hermione se moviera un poco, por lo que Victoria la abrazó y esta se acurruco a su lado, con una última sonrisa Victoria se durmió con Hermione en sus brazos._

_La mañana llegó más rápido de lo esperado, Victoria se despertó primero pues sentía que algo le estaba hurgando en su pierna levanto las cobijas para ver que era y se dio cuenta de que era el miembro erecto de Hermione en todo su esplendor, era bastante grande, sintió curiosidad de cómo se sentiría y bajo su mano con cuidado de no despertarla y empezó a tocarla por encima de la ropa, Hermione soltaba suspiros de placer ella no sabía que era esa sensación en su parte intima, después Victoria se sintió bastante excitada con solo tocarla que metió la mano dentro del pantalón de Hermione y sintió el miembro duro y caliente de Hermione y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente no quería despertar a Hermione, después de unas cuantas caricias más Hermione se vino bastante duro, era su primera eyaculación después de todo, la sensación y la húmeda en su parte baja hizo que Hermione despertara asustada y lo primero que vio fue a Victoria con las pupilas dilatadas y su mano en su entrepierna._

_**- Victoria ¿qué haces?**_

_**- Nada Mione es solo que lo tenías tan duro que quise ayudarte con el problemita no quería que te doliera.- **__contestó Victoria un poco nerviosa, no sabía que le había pasado, ella nunca había sentido esto en todos sus años y había tenido varias relaciones con hombres ya maduros pero es que Hermione le hacía sentir muchas cosas entre ellas la hacía excitarse, olvidándose de sus principios._

_**- Ha, bueno gracias.**_

_**-de nada.**_

_Después de esa mañana pasaron otras con la misma situación hasta que un día Victoria decidió ir más lejos, Hermione no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba solo que se sentía muy bien cuando Victoria la tocaba en su entrepierna y más cuando se lo hacía con la boca, así que no le daba mucha importancia después de todo Victoria la quería y no le haría daño._

_**- Hermione te quieres sentir mucho mejor, de lo que te has sentido hasta ahora.**_

_**- Si claro Victoria.**_

_Victoria procedió a darle un beso a Hermione en la boca, Hermione no sabía cómo corresponder pues era su primer beso, después Victoria fue dándole besos por el cuello, le quito la camisa siguió dándole besos por el pecho luego su estómago hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón, lentamente se lo quito y dejo a Hermione desnuda comenzó a darle placer con la boca como acostumbraba, lo que provoco que Hermione gimiera un poco fuerte, Victoria se retiró un momento y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar totalmente desnuda._

_**- Hermione amor, confías en mí.**_

_**- Claro que si Victoria confió en ti.**_

_**- Bueno recuéstate en la cama y relájate si, esto te dolerá un poco pero después se sentirá muy bien lo prometo.**_

* * *

Hermione paro de contar su historia hasta ahí, no quería recordar más lo que pasó aquella mañana, no es que le doliera o algo así, es solo que no creía apropiado contarle esa parte de la historia a Harry era algo privado de ella y Victoria. Si bien su primera vez no se supone que debiera ser así, no se arrepentía de lo sucedido pues aquel suceso le había dado a sus dos angelitas hermosas.

**- Y bueno estuve con Victoria ese día en la mañana, al día siguiente fui a buscarla a su cuarto como siempre lo hacía pero no había nadie, busque en el cuarto y no había nada se había ido me dejo una carta donde me pedía perdón y me explicaba que lo que me había hecho estaba mal y que la perdonara, no supe de ella más hasta hace cuatro días que dejo a las gemelas en mi puerta, con tan solo una carta explicando de porque nunca me dijo de ellas y bueno tal vez no la vea nunca más está enferma trágicamente es incurable en estado terminal y no podía cuidar más de las niñas por lo que las dejaba a mi cuidado.**

**- Wauuu Hermione que era alucinante, no te lo puedo creer con tu niñera.**

**- Si bueno en ese entonces no sabía mucho de las relaciones aunque ahora no se mucho tampoco, pero después de eso investigue a fondo solo se la teoría nada más, en fin hay algo que te tengo que pedir y espero que aceptes.**

**- Claro Mione lo que quieras sabes que eres mi hermanita, pídeme lo que quieras que en lo que pueda te ayudo.**

**- Veras Harry ayer fui de compras al callejón Diagón, he comprado unas cadenas encantadas para las gemelas, que me dirán si las niñas están en el dolor o en peligro vienen con estos anillos vienen en par por cada cadena, yo tengo uno de cada gemela y me queda otro par y quiero que los tengas tu uno nunca sabe, si me llegase a pasar algo y no pueda acudir ayudar a las niñas vayas tú, eres mi seguro Harry yo sé que las cuidaras con tu vida, así que dime aceptas los anillos de tío oficial. **

**- Claro Hermione tu sabes ahora son como mis hijas, ya las quiero y no permitiría que algo les pasase.**

Hermione le dio los anillos era un diseño para hombre con las mismas piedras que tenía Hermione en los suyos, le explico en qué consistían los encantos y la palabra para activar los trasladores, estuvieron conversando un rato más. Hermione durante su conversación decidió que era hora de contarle a Harry lo descubierto en el banco, tal vez la información podría ayudar a Harry y encontrar más acerca de sus padres.

**-Harry hay algo más que debo contarte, es algo un poco complicado que me entere ayer y deseo decírtelo porque tal vez nos ayude a solucionar tu problema de vivienda.**

**- No me vas a decir que tienes más hijos regados por el mundo.**

**- No Harry claro que no, por dios quién crees que soy, además después de Victoria nunca más he tenido relaciones sexuales, pero no sé cómo decirte esto, ni yo misma me lo creo todavía.**

**- Vamos Mione puedes decirme lo que quieras no creo que sea más grande que el hecho de que tienes dos hijas, puedes confiar en mí.**

**- Bueno pues mmmm, soy una sangre pura, listo ya lo dije.**

**- Cómo es eso posible eres adoptada o algo así o que está pasando.**

**- Por supuesto que no soy adoptada ellos si son mis padres, pero se les olvido contarme el pequeño detalle de que por sus venas corre sangre mágica.**

Hermione luego procedió a contarle a Harry todo lo que el duende le había dicho de ella y su familia, Harry se quedó sin habla no sabía que decir, pero si todo lo dicho es verdad su familia y la de Hermione eran encéntrales y tenían un inmenso poder. Sin duda después de que la gente se enterara de la ascendencia de Hermione su vida no sería la misma, pobre no la dejaran en paz ni a ella ni a las niñas y ni que pensar de él ya tenía suficiente con lo del niño que vivió y ahora era un heredero como su amiga hay tantas cosas que pensar, pero ahora había algo más importante que discutir.

**- Hermione te haces una idea de lo mucho que disfrutaré cuando Malfoy se entere de esto le dará un ataque al muy carbón, oye sabes si tus abuelos tienen jurisdicción aquí en Inglaterra, tal vez podemos mandarlo a la cárcel por insultar a su majestad-** dijo Harry haciendo una reverencia burlona con una sonrisa pícara.

**- Sabes que supuestamente no sé nada de eso, todavía sigo siendo Hermione Granger la insufrible sabelotodo y sangre sucia.**

Siguieron discutiendo las formas de hacer que al oxigenado le explotara la cabeza de la rabia, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que el tren ya había arrancado hace rato hasta que en eso paso la señora de los dulces ellos compraron varios dulces para ellos y las niñas, Hermione despertó a las niñas para que comieran algo después de comer varios dulces, se sentaron a jugar con las niñas en el piso, de repente el anillo de Isabelle se empezó a calentar por lo cual Hermione volteo a ver a Isabelle y miro que la niña se tocaba su pancita y también noto que estaba un poquito pálida.

**-Isabelle mi amor, que te pasa te duele algo.**

**- Si mami, me duele la barriguita.**

**- Que hago dios ya sé, no sientes que las cosas te dan vueltas.**

**- Si un poco y mi estomaguito se siente raro.**

**- Ya sé lo que pasa creo que te has mareado ven levántate iremos al baño y te hecho un poco de agua fría en la cabecita y por si tienes que vomitar vale-** dijo Hermione agarrando la mano de Isabelle para salir del vagón.

**- Gabrielle cariño, te quedas con el tío Harry ya volvemos si, solo iremos al baño-** dijo Hermione regalándole un beso en la cabeza a Gabrielle que se quedó jugando con Harry, después salió rumbo al baño con Isabelle en su mano.

* * *

Ella iba hablando con Isabelle, de kitty tanto que no se dio cuenta de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el baño, ni se dio cuenta de que este estaba ocupado, así que sin más entro mientras seguía hablando con Isabelle sólo se percató de que había alguien más en el baño luego de escuchar el grito que pegaron las dos ocupantes de dicho baño, lo primero en lo que se percato es que estaban desnudas, iba a pedir disculpas por la intromisión pues se notaban que se estaban cambiando a los uniformes, pero fue cortada por las arcadas que empezó hacer Isabelle así que rápidamente la levantó y la llevó a un baño cerró la puerta de tras de sí, recogió el pelo de Isabelle y hacia círculos en su espaldita, la trataba de tranquilizar ya que estaba llorando por el dolor es su garganta por las arcadas, después de un momento más Isabelle dejo de vomitar, la sacó del baño y la llevó al lavamanos para enjuagarle la boquita, la carita perlada de sudor y el cuello para refrescarla y que se sintiera mejor, luego la alzó y dejó que pusiera su cabecita en su cuello mientras seguía hipando por las lágrimas, mientras Hermione le decía que la quería y le seguía haciendo círculos en la espaldita para que se calmara y ni llorara más, no le gustaba cuando sus bebés lloraban le dolía tanto, que no se dio cuenta que aún estaba el baño ocupado.

**- Ya amor, ya paso si deja de llorar que mami se pondrá triste.**

**- Te quiero mucho mi Isabelle, las niñas bonitas no lloran se ponen feas-** dijo Hermione mientras le hacía cosquillas a Isabelle, provocando risas a la pequeña lo cual la hizo sonreír, logrando que las dos ocupantes misteriosas a suspirar lo cual sacó de su burbuja de felicidad que compartían madre e hija. Ahora prestando atención a quienes se encontraban en el baño, Hermione miró a las señoritas ya vestidas y las reconoció de inmediato así que procedió a disculparse.

**- Señorita Bones, señorita Abbott pido mil disculpas por entrar de forma tan brusca, la verdad no estaba prestando atención, me disculpo por invadir su privacidad espero sepan perdonarme no lo hice con intención-** pidió Hermione a las dos Hufflepuff, a las cuales reconoció de las clases de Runas y Aritmancia que compartían, con esto procedió hacer una reverencia todavía con Isabelle en sus brazos estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del baño cuando la voz de Susan se lo impidió.

**- No pasa nada, Granger entendemos porque lo hiciste, no sabíamos que tenías una hija.**

**- Ni yo. Pero igual eso es privado, espero tengan un viaje agradable hasta luego **- con esto Hermione dejo el baño, dejando a dos adolescentes un poco sorprendidas por su actitud tan educada y calmada, además de que con la ropa que llevaba puesta se veía muy guapa, y obvio de que la noticia de que Granger princesa de Gryffindor tenía una hija, bueno ellas no habían visto a Gabrielle así que asumieron que será solo Isabelle, o que sorpresa se llevarían al llegar a la cena esta noche, pero dejo más impresionada a cierta pelirroja, sobrina de la jefe de la DMLE (departamento de Seguridad Mágica en español), con una sonrisa Susan salió del baño junto a Hannah hablando de lo sucedido en el baño.

* * *

Una vez de regreso al compartimento donde le esperaban Harry y Gabrielle, volvieron a jugar con las niñas cuando faltaba poco para llegar, se cambiaron de ropa por los uniformes, y dos mini túnicas para las gemelas, con el escudo de Hogwarts en ellas más unos encantos que protegerían a las gemelas de algún hechizo lanzado a ellas, además de las crestas de su familia pero esas todavía no se podían ver no hasta que se revelara la noticia, lo mismo pasaba con su túnica de Gryffindor, una vez cambiados y guardado los juguetes y demás cosas de las gemelas, esperaron a que el tren parara y fueran los últimos en coger un carruaje que los llevara al Castillo, la única acompañante era una rubia casi blanco de cabello largo, con unos ojos azules como los de su casa Ravenclaw.

Después de llegar al castillo pasaron al comedor, Hermione llevaba alzada ha Gabrielle y Harry a Isabelle quienes tenían sus cabecitas escondidas en los cuellos de Hermione y Harry, una vez dentro del Gran Salón todo el mundo se quedó viéndoles, ellos no hicieron caso de esto y se sentaron en sus lugares habituales junto a Ron y Neville , Ron les regalo una mirada rara como preguntando quienes eran las niñas cosas que ellos no respondieron, simplemente sentaron a las gemelas es sus piernas y esperaron a que el director hablara como siempre.

**-¡Aja!-** dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a todos ellos **-Ahora que todos estamos prestando atención**-

**"Hmmph!" **- dijo Hermione

**-Tengo que pedir una vez más por su atención-** continuó Dumbledore dar los avisos estándar -**También es mi penoso deber de informarle que por decreto la Comisión Europea de Quidditch la Copa de la Casas de este año no se llevará a cabo. Esto se debe a un evento que va a empezar en octubre, y durante todo el año escolar, ocupando gran parte del tiempo de los profesores y la energía, pero estoy seguro de que todos lo disfruten muchísimo. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que el Torneo de los Tres Magos se llevará a cabo este año en Hogwarts.**

**- ¡Estás bromeando!-** dijo Fred Weasley en voz alta

-**No estoy bromeando, Sr. Weasley-** dijo Dumbledore -**Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, he oído un excelente durante el verano, sobre un troll, bruja y un leprechaum que...-**

La profesora McGonagall se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente

**-Er, pero tal vez este no es el momento... no...-** Dijo Dumbledore **-¿Dónde estaba yo? Ah, sí, el Torneo de los Tres Magos... bueno, algunos de ustedes no sabrán qué consiste este torneo, así que espero que los que saben perdonar me para dar una explicación corta.**

Dumbledore continuó con la explicación de lo que era, y las reglas cambiaron debido a la cantidad de muertos. Luego agregó que los contendientes de Beuxbatons y Durmstrang estarían llegando en octubre y que la selección de la Champions se llevaría a cabo en Halloween y por un juez imparcial.

Poco después, llegó un hombre con una extraña mirada que fue presentado por el Profesor Dumbledore como Alastor Moody, el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Luego la comida apareció donde todos procedieron a comer comentando del torneo, Hermione por otro lado le dió de comer a las gemelas después ella comió. Entonces después hubo una gran alboroto como todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie irrumpieron hacia las puertas dobles en el hall de entrada.

Hermione se disponía a irse con las gemelas y Harry pero alguien se aclaró la garganta, Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver quién era y no se sorprendió de ver a la profesora McGonagall, sabía que tenía que explicar los de las niñas sólo esperaba que al final de la noche todavía pudiera asistir mañana a clases.

**- Señorita Granger si me puede acompañar a la dirección creo que tiene muchas cosas que explicar-** pidió amablemente la sub directora, pues no solo los estudiantes notaron a las niñas, los profesores también lo hicieron y querían saber que estaba pasando con la estudiante más brillante de la generación.

**- Claro profesora, podría Harry a acompañarnos, creo que las niñas ya tienen sueño ha sido un día muy agotador, y no creo poder cargarlas a los dos dormidas.**

**- Claro señorita Granger, señor Potter por favor síganme.**

Hermione tenía cargada ahora a Isabelle y Harry a Gabrielle que ya ambas pequeñas se estaban quedando dormidas en los hombros de sus padres, si ahora las gemelas habían tomado el gusto de decirle papi a Harry, esto no le molesto en absoluto a Hermione sabía que las niñas necesitarían una figura masculina en su vida y que mejor que Harry, porque por muy bien desarrollado tuviera su parte masculina no la convertía en un hombre. Con eso siguieron a la subdirectora a la oficina del director.

**- Pudin de limón**- dijo la profesora a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director, una vez aceptada la clave las escaleras aparecieron por la cual subieron hasta llegar a la puerta de la dirección, entraron al despacho donde se encontró no solo al director sino también los jefes de las otras casas y a la enfermera, ya se hacía una idea de que la conversación no sería nada fácil.

**- Señorita Granger, señor Potter que gusto que nos acompañen, por favor tomen asiento si quieren pueden acostar a las niñas en el sofá, la profesora McGonagall puede transfigurarlo en una cama así la conversación será más cómoda no les parece.**

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, la profesora trasfiguro el sofá en una cama y unas cobijas, Hermione les quito las botas y la túnica a las niñas, las acostó en la cama arropándolas y se sentó en la silla al frente del escritorio del Director.

**- Bueno primero que todo señorita Granger me gustaría preguntar quienes son las niñas que la acompañan esta noche y porque están aquí.**

**- Señor director ellas son mis hijas, y porque están aquí es muy obvio, no las podía dejar solas, abandonadas a su suerte ellas ya no cuentan con su madre por eso ahora están bajo mi cuidado.**

**- Eso es una sorpresa no sabía, que tenía hijos ¿cómo puede ser posible?- **preguntó sorprendido el Director Dumbledore

**- Verá usted señor director, yo tengo un síndrome llamado "mitxus gen" el cual en vez de tener un aparato reproductor femenino tengo uno masculino, y por lo visto soy capaz de procrear.**

**- Entiendo eso señorita Granger, pero por que las trajo con usted sabe que no podemos permitir que tenga a las niñas aquí puede ser peligroso.**

**- He leí, Hogwarts una historia y no se menciona nada acerca de un estudiante con hijos así que yo pensé que ya que no está expresamente prohibido en el libro luego entonces esta permitido o por lo menos existe la posibilidad o me equivoco señor director.**

**- No, no se equivoca en eso señorita Granger y es debido a que no ha sucedido tal caso.**

**- Entonces existe la posibilidad de que me quede con ellas en el Castillo, haré lo que ustedes digan no me puedo separar de ellas.**

**- Bueno lo podemos someter a votación, y ver qué pasa. Ustedes profesores y Jefes de Casas que opinan.**

**- Yo digo que no, no puede estar de acuerdo con esto señor director es una locura y generaría un caos con los estudiantes imagínese como lo tomarían los padres-** respondió el profesor Snape con sorna y mirando con desdén a las niñas en la cama.

**- Yo opino lo mismo, no por los estudiantes si no porque puede ser peligroso para las niñas no tendrías tiempo de cuidarlas-** respondió ahora la profesora Pomona.

**- Concuerdo con la opinión de mis otros colegas, puede ser peligroso para las niñas quien las cuidarías cuando fueras a clases-** respondió ahora el profesor Filius.

**- Yo creo que si deberían quedarse con la señorita Granger, ella ha demostrado con crecer ser una persona muy responsable e inteligente y sé que encontraría la forma de lograr de poder cuidar a las niñas y asistir a clases a la vez. – **Dijo la profesora McGonagall dedicándole a Hermione una leve sonrisa en señal de apoyo para disgusto del profesor de pociones.

**- Bueno eso sólo deja mi voto, opino igual que la profesora McGonagall, yo sé que puedes cuidarlas, pero eso deja dos votos a favor y tres en contra, está decidido las niñas no se pueden quedar lo siento señorita Granger deberá enviarlas a casa con sus padres, no veo otra solución.**

Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos no podía creer que la fueran a separar de sus bebés, se puso a pensar en cómo afectaría esto a su futuro bastante se dio cuenta. Hogwarts era la mejor escuela de magia en todo el mundo, pero no la única le dolería alejarse de Harry pero era necesario no podía permitir que la alejasen de sus hijas, de todas formas en algún momento tendría que vivir en Francia si le tocaba reinar a ella, tal vez la aceptaran en Beuxbatons con las niñas, de algo ha de servir ser de la realeza.

Decidido esto se puso de pie, se secó las lágrimas un poco fuerte debido a la rabia dejando marcas rojas en sus mejillas puso cara seria y se dirigió al Director.

**- Señor director si eso es lo que han decidieron, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar su decisión, pero mis hijas no se irán solas yo me voy con ellas no pienso abandonarlas y se críen solas como lo he hecho yo. Con todo el dolor en mi alma tendré que dimitir de Hogwarts tal vez Beuxbatons haga una excepción conmigo después de todo no creo que les caiga mal tenerme entre sus estudiantes.- **Dijo Hermione con una seguridad impresionante.

Los profesores y el Director se quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión de Hermione, sabían el amor de la castaña por el conocimiento por lo cual no pensaron que ella los fuera a dejar, eso sería malo pues Hermione tomaría los timos el próximo año y si ella estaba con ellos como estudiante garantizaba las notas más altas en toda Europa y eso les daba más reconocimiento al Colegio.

**- Señorita Granger no creo que haya que tomar decisiones tan precipitadas, piense en su futuro en cómo le afectará esto más adelante a la hora de conseguir un empleo, además de que su condición de sangre no la favorece por muy buenas calificaciones que ostente-** respondió rápidamente el director, provocando varias reacciones pues el gran líder de la luz Albus Dumbeldore hacía mención del estado de la sangre de Hermione como una forma de quedarse en el Colegio.

Por otro lado Harry que hasta el momento sólo había estado cual espectador, escuchando la conversación, había decidió que si Hermione se iba él también lo haría no dejaría a su familia sola, pues eso significaba Hermione y las niñas su familia y a la familia no se le abandona, lo que provocó una sonrisa en Harry al pensar en lo que director dijo acerca del estatus de sangre de Hermione, de la sonrisa dio paso a una carcajada que contagio a Hermione al pensar en lo que dijo el director acerca de sus sangre si ellos supieran con quien estaban hablando.

**- Señorita Granger no veo lo gracioso de esta situación es bastante grave.**

**- Pues si es gracioso que lo diga señor director porque a mí el estado de mi sangre no me importa mucho que digamos, y en cuanto a mi futuro es algo que no le incumbe a usted, sólo a mí y a mi familia, pero déjeme decirle algo que lo tranquilizara. Yo no necesito buscar trabajo por si no lo sabía soy rica bastante debo decir. Mis padres son médicos muy reconocidos y millonarios así que si quiero puedo irme de Hogwarts cuando quiera de hecho ellos me lo piden siempre, no están muy contentos con todas las cosas que han pasado en los años anteriores, y si no me había ido antes ha sido por Harry, porque lo quiero mucho él es mi hermano y uno no abandona a la familia, claro que si Harry quiere irse conmigo mucho mejor a si no tendría motivos de regresar nunca más a Inglaterra, usted sabe que mi familia materna es de Francia y ellos me esperan con los brazos abiertos lo mismo ocurre con Harry.- **Hermione hizo una pausa en su discurso para mirar a al joven pelinegro sentado a su lado.- **Así que Harry que dices quieres irte conmigo, a vivir y estudiar en Francia, tú sabes que me quedaría, pero no voy a permitir que mis niñas se críen solas sin el amor de una madre tú sabes lo que se siente espero me comprendas.**

**- Es gracioso que me lo preguntes Mione, porque ya había decidido irme contigo tampoco hay algo que me retenga aquí en Inglaterra, encantado de acompañarte sabes que ya adoro y quiero a las gemelas como mías, así que dime cuando nos vamos.- **Contestó Harry ignorando a las otras personas en la sala, pues su dialogó eran con la castaña.

**- Me temo que eso no será posible señor Potter, usted no se puede marchar del colegio, usted no se manda solo y como su guardián mágico se lo prohíbo.**

**-vea pues señor director yo no sabía que tenía un guardián mágico, me podría explicar usted entonces, porque sigo viviendo con mis tíos que sólo me maltratan si usted es mi tutor mágico. ¿No es du deber velar por mi bienestar?**

**-Harry muchacho eso ahora no es importante, no puedo permitir que se vayan así como así, además que señorita Granger no se puede ir así nada más porque sí, sus padres tienen que firmar su traslado a Francia y ellos son muggles a sí que no pueden venir al colegio y por lo tanto también me hace su guardián mágico y como tal lo prohíbo.**

**- Eso no será problema señor director-** se escucho una vos detrás de todos ellos que por estar tan concentrados en la conversación no se dieron cuentan cuando 6 personas mayores salían de la red floo, eran 4 personas bastante mayores se veían de unos sesenta años y la otra pareja estaban en sus treinta tantos vestidos con ropas muggles.

Antes de que alguno de los adultos hablara, Hermione se levantó corriendo para abrazar a los desconocidos.

**- Mamá, papá, abuelos ¿que hacen aquí? ¿como se enteraron de que estaba en problemas?**

**- Cariño yo te puedo responder a eso-** habló una mujer mayor que tenía el pelo rubio casi blanco con unos ojos azul zafiro y con un acento francés.

**- Grand ¿cómo has estado? me alegro de verte, precisamente estaba pensando en ustedes crees que Beuxbatons me acepte a estas alturas del año escolar**.- dijo Hermione mientras abrazada a la mujer pues era sabido por ella que las clases en la Academia Francesa comenzaban a mediados de Agosto.

**- Claro que si mi amor, lo arreglaremos todo apenas lleguemos a Francia, ellos han estado deseosos porque su futura reina estudie en sus instalaciones, y ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta no te dijo Ragnok que cuando registraras a las niñas como tuyas ellos avisarían a la sucursal de Francia que a su vez nos dirían a nosotros y bueno ya sabes que somos la familia real si algo te sucede a ti o mis bisnietas lo sabremos, así que le avise inmediatamente a tus padres que algo ocurría contigo en Hogwarts y ellos le avisaron a tus otros abuelos y aquí nos tienes así que dinos para que somos buenos.- **Respondió la abuela de Hermione, provocando un silencio en toda la habitación dejando a los profesores y Director en shock, sino estaban mal están en presencia de los Reyes de Franca Mágica y aquí estaban ellos tratando de retener a Hermione en contra de su voluntad el problema que se les venía era grande, el silencio fue roto por una voz desagradable provocando que las gemelas se despertaran un poco asustadas pues dicha persona levanto bastante la voz.

**- Como es esto posible, señor director que unos simples muggles puedan entrar al castillo, y quienes son estas personas que pueden interrumpir en su despacho señor director-** habló el profesor Snape con desagrado en su voz mirando a los padres de Hermione, que le devolvían la mirada con seriedad y el mismo asco con que él los miraba.

Hermione se apresuró a llegar al lado de las gemelas que estaban empezando a llorar, pues las niñas podían sentir que algo estaba mal, por el ambiente y los gritos de hace unos momentos.

**- Ya mis amores no pasa nada, vengan con mami- **les habló Hermione mientras alzaba a sus bebés con ambos brazos y comenzaba a pasearse por el cuarto tratando de calmar a las niñas, una vez calmadas las bebés, le paso una a Harry para que la cargase ella se quedó con Isabelle y Harry con Gabrielle quien apenas sintió los brazos de su papi escondió su cabecita en el cuello de Harry.

**- Escuche señor, no le permito que le hable de esa forma a mi hijo y su esposa es mejor que se disculpe si no quiere afrontar las consecuencias de su insolencia-** respondió ahora un hombre alto de pelo castaño con algunas canas y ojos verdes tenía un semblante serio, era el abuelo de Hermione, padre de su padre.

**- Y quien es usted, si puedo saberlo señor**- pidió el profesor Snape arrastrando la palabra señor.

**- Yo soy el señor Frank Dankworth jefe de la casa muy Noble y Ancestral Casa Dankworth y ese a quien se ha dirigido tan groseramente es mi hijo Daniel Dankworth padre de mi heredera Hermione Jean Dankworth Flament.**

**- Correcto señor, le recomiendo que igual se disculpe con mi hija, pues no toleré su falta de respeto contra mi familia, y antes de que pregunte quienes somos dejando a la vista su falta de cultura y educación, me presento soy Dimitri Flament Rey y Soberano de Francia Mágica y esa a la que usted tan irrespetuosamente ha hablado es mi hija la princesa Emma Jean Flament madre de la princesa heredera al trono de Francia Hermione Jean Dankworth Flament creo que no hace falta que le diga quienes son las bebés verdad. **

**- por favor podríamos calmarnos y hablar de todo esto con calma no hay necesidad de llevar todo esto a los extremos-** hablo el director, tratando de conciliar y relajar el pesado ambiente, pues las cosas se estaban complicando y él sinceramente se estaba asustado por los problemas que se le acercaban si se enteraban de todo esto, no sólo amenazo a una heredera sangre pura de una casa muy antigua y noble sino que también a la princesa heredera de otro país, sabía muy bien el peso político y riquezas de la familia paterna de Hermione estaría acabado, las noticias lo reconocerían como el causante de que una familia noble se haya tenido que ir del país por su culpa, sino también podría ser un incidente internacional tenía que solucionar esto lo más rápido posible y de la menor manera.

**- No creo que sea así de simple señor director, usted no solo amenazo a mi nieta si no que se autoproclamo su guardián mágico, cuando claramente no lo es, espero que no encontremos nada inusual cuando visitemos Gringotts, por su bien-** habló ahora la abuela materna de Hermione Diana, la cual miraba seriamente al Director que ahora sudaba frio pues si había algo por ahí, esperaba tener tiempo para deshacerse de eso antes de que los abuelos de Hermione lo descubrieran.

**- Bueno no creo que haya nada más que decir aquí, Hermione por favor recoge las niñas nos iremos a la casa de tus abuelos en Francia, mañana tramitaremos los papeles de traslado para Beuxbatons, también los comunicados de prensa creo que ya es hora de que Francia conozca la cara de su futura Reina y la de estas dos angelitas**- habló la madre de Hermione, regalándole una sonrisa a su nieta que estaba en los brazos de su hija.

**- Claro madre, pero que pasa con Harry él quiere ir con nosotros no sabes todo lo que ha tenido que pasar en la casa de sus tíos por culpa de su guardián mágico, no lo voy a dejar aquí a su suerte es mi hermano, además que tengo que buscar las cosas de las niñas y mías, y nuestros familiares han estado mucho tiempo en sus jaulas y no me parece correcto-** habló Hermione haciendo pucheritos con los labios mirando a su madre, sabía que no podía resistirse a un deseo suyo lo mismo pasaba con sus abuelos.

**- No te preocupes Hermione, tu abuelo Frank se encargara de que el señor Potter se vaya con nosotros a Francia, después de todo él también es un heredero como tú y quien mejor para ser su guardián mágico que un jefe de Casa Noble y respetado. **

**- No creo que eso sea posible señora Granger.**

**- Así ¿y eso porque señor director?**

**- Porque yo soy el guardián mágico de Harry y él está muy bien aquí en Inglaterra con su familia.**

**- No me haga reír señor director, me han tratado de matar en estos tres años que llevo aquí no es sinónimo de bien para mí, y para ti Hermione.**

**- Tampoco lo es para mí, Harry así que no creo que haya nada más que discutir, el Abuelo ira a Gringotts hoy si es necesario y solucionará este problema para que puedas venir con nosotras.**

**-espere señorita Granger no creo que haya necesidad de seguir por ese camino, usted puede quedarse con las niñas aquí en el colegio, le proporcionaremos una habitación para que usted se quede con las niñas y los otros arreglos que usted considere necesario, lo mismo para Harry que le parece.**

**-creo que es una oferta bastante interesante, no sé que opinen mis padres.**

**-bueno cariño todo depende de ti, sabes que si quieres puedes estudiar donde quieras, sabes que el dinero no es un problema-** respondió Daniel a Hermione.

**-tú qué dices Harry te quieres quedar o mejor nos vamos, sabes que si me quedo lo haría solo por ti.**

**-la verdad si pudiéramos quedarnos, me gustaría hacerlo ya sabes-** le hizo señas para que se acercara a él y susurrarle en el oído**- la verdad es que estaba pensando en pedirle a cho que saliera conmigo este año y bueno si pudiéramos quedarnos me facilitaría las cosas, pero si no quieres quedarte no pasa nada nos vamos, todo lo que tú quieras.**

**-buenos nos podemos quedar este semestre y ver cómo marchan las cosas y si no salen como queremos que vayan siempre podemos irnos, no hay nada que nos retenga.**

**-papa, mama, abuelos hemos decidido aceptar la oferta del director y nos quedaremos este semestre y veremos cómo marchan las cosas, esperamos que no pase nada malo este año.**

**-bueno cariño es tu decisión, sabes que la respetaremos sea cual sea, pero todavía debemos de hablar muchas cosas, vendremos dentro de un mes y hablaremos vale-** respondió ahora Emma.

**-creo que no sería nada mas por esta noche, y podemos retirarnos a descansar- **respondió el director un poco más tranquilo ya que había podido solucionar las cosas por ahora.

**-creo que en eso tiene razón señor director, lo mejor es nos retiremos las niñas están muy cansadas creo que debería ir a costarlas ya.**

**-si señorita Granger por favor siga a la profesora McGonagall ella la llevara a su nueva habitación y la de Harry.**

Después de esto dicho por el director, se despidió de sus padres y abuelos prometieron encontrarse en un mes para hablar de todo lo sucedido. siguió a la profesora McGonagall al séptimo piso a un retrato de una esfinge, a la cual solo se podía acceder si resolvías su acertijo muy apropiado para ella, después procedió a despedirse de la profesora, entro a la habitación con las niñas y Harry sus cosas ya estaban allí, había dos habitaciones cada una contaba con su propio cuarto de baño, además de una sala de estar, cocina era como un aparta estudio apenas para los cuatro de ellos.

Hermione se despidió de Harry y se fue a su acuarto con las niñas saco a los animales de las jaulas y procedió a ponerles las piyamas a las niñas y las acostó, luego ella se cambio también y se metió a la cama junto a las gemelas ya era hora de un merecido descanso, mañana arreglaría las cosas que tuviera pendiente por el momento solo quería descansar junto a sus bebes.


	4. capitulo 4- de besos accidentales

**hola que pena la demora en actualizar, pero ando terminando mi proyecto de grado y esta semana tengo sustentación del mismo, ademas la verdad no había tenido cabeza para crear un capitulo nuevo.**

**espero y les guste este nuevo capitulo aunque lo hice un poco corto pero igual tiene todo lo que necesitan.**

**apropósito**** les dejo mi nueva pagina de facebook donde iré actualizando con fotos y demás cositas de la historia, también me podrán hacer preguntas, lunazulautora igual link tambien lo dejo en mi perfil de aqui de fanfiction.**

* * *

Otra linda mañana despertando junto a sus princesas en las mismas posiciones de los últimos días, Isabelle con sus piecitos en el estomago de la castaña y Gabrielle con su manita en el pecho de su mami si definitivamente otro hermoso día junto a sus hijas, también se dio cuenta que Pegaso y kitty estaban a los pies dela cama solo esperaba que hoy no ocurriera nada malo o alguna sorpresa desagradable.

Después de levantarse y asearse procedió a hacer lo mismo con las gemelas, aunque le daba cosita levantar a las gemelas tan temprano no podía hacer otra cosa solo quedaba una hora para que se terminara el desayuno, además que tenía que revisar su horario de clases, todavía no sabía qué hacer muy bien respecto a las gemelas, pensó en contratarles una nana pero no estaba muy segura que el director le permitiera meter a una extraña al colegio esa era una opción todavía le quedaba otra, esperaba que fuera la más viable pero para eso tendría que hablar con Harry, después de terminar de bañar y vestir a las gemelas, busco entre las cosas la comida para sus familiares y se despidió de ellos prometiendo verlos más rato y sacarlos a dar una vuelta. Salieron del cuarto para encontrarse con Harry en la pequeña sala común de su nuevo apartamento.

**-buenos días Harry, como amaneciste-** saludaba la castaña a su hermano en todo menos en la sangre.

**-buenos días mione muy bien y tu- devolvía el saludo Harry.**

-**muy bien Harry gracias por preguntar, y no saludas a tus hijas-**

**-claro que si, ven déjame darles un beso y un abrazo a mis nuevas hijas-** contestaba Harry agachándose a la altura de las gemelas dándoles un beso y un abrazo a cada una.

-**hola papi-** saludaban las gemelas a Harry con sonrisas idénticas.

**-bueno, vamos a desayunar que se nos hace tarde y de paso Harry tu y yo conversamos tengo algo que pedirte.**

**-claro mione tú dirás, por favor lidera el camino.**

Los cuatro salieron de su pequeño apartamento cada uno con una gemela en la mano, Harry llevaba de la mano a Gabrielle y Hermione a Isabelle rumbo al gran comedor mientras iban hablando.

**-mione me dirás para que soy bueno.**

**-bueno Harry es muy sencillo, se trata de las gemelas sabes que no puedo dejarlas solas en el cuarto eso sería irresponsable por mi parte, entonces yo estaba pensando si a ti te gustaría ayudarme a cuidarlas mi idea es la siguiente, tu sabes que ahora mas ratico nos darán los horarios de clases y bueno pensé que si hablábamos con la profesora McGonagall y le pedíamos que cuadrara nuestros horarios para que uno en la mañana tuviera libre y el otro la tarde así nos turnaríamos para cuidar a las gemelas, la verdad pensé en contratarles una niñera pero no creo que me dejen meter a alguien ajeno a Hogwarts además que tampoco quiero a alguien extraño junto a mis bebes tu me entiendes Harry.**

Harry se quedo pensando un momento la idea de Hermione, bueno no era ni tan mala idea además que tendría tiempo para pasar junto a las gemelas y estrechar mas su vinculo y las podría conocer mejor y bueno le estaría devolviendo un poco de toda la ayuda que le ha dado Hermione en estos últimos tres años, así que ahora sería un padre para las gemelas y un hermano de verdad para Hermione.

**-bueno mione lo pensé y es lo más sensato para hacer, así que no se diga mas después del desayuno hablaremos con la profesora para que nos solucione esto y podamos cuidar a la gemelas.**

Termino de decir Harry justo a tiempo llegando a las dos puertas del gran comedor, por lo que dejaron de hablar y fueron a sentarse en su mesa, al llegar allí se sentaron donde siempre al lado de ron y neville, quienes al verlos los saludaron, se sentaron cada uno con una gemela en sus regazos para darles de comer, estaban en eso cuando ron les hablo.

**-Hermione, Harry quienes son esas niñas-** hablaba el pelirrojo atrayendo la atención de la mesa de Gryffindor pues todo en el colegio querían saber quiénes eran las pequeñas que acompañaban a los príncipes de Gryffindor.

**-claro ron, son mis hijas Isabelle quien está con Harry y Gabrielle la mayor que está conmigo-** termino de decir Hermione, que provoco que la mesa de los leones se quedara en estado de shock y con los ojos abiertos, nunca es sus cortas vidas se imaginarían que Hermione Granger ratón de biblioteca tuviera una hija y mucho menos dos, después de pasado el shock todos en la mesa comenzaron hacerle preguntas a Hermione al mismo tiempo, le estaban provocando dolor de cabeza a la castaña.

**-silencio, están asustando a mis hijas.**

**-pero Hermione como es esto posible yo nunca te he visto embarazada- **pregunto ron como siempre de imprudente.

**-pues como crees que pudo pasar si yo no estuve embarazada ron.**

El pelirrojo iba a contestar pero en eso llego la profesora a entregarles los horarios a sus leones, en eso Harry y Hermione se miraron y asintieron la cabeza juntos para saber que después del desayuno irían a la oficina de la subdirectora para pedirle que les cambiase sus horarios.

**-profesora disculpe, será que después del desayuno Harry y yo podríamos hablar con usted.**

**-claro señorita Granger, los espero en mi oficina.**

**-gracias profesora.**

Después de que se fuera la profesora, todos voltearon a ver a Hermione para que les explicara lo de las niñas, todos quedaron confundidos después de lo que dijo la castaña.

**-en serio chicos no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer, que estarme mirando la cara.**

**-pero mione no nos has dicho como tuviste a tus hijas-** volvió hablar el pelirrojo definitivamente ron estaba buscando una reprimenda por parte de la castaña, que el chico no se daba cuenta que ella no quería hablar de eso.

Hermione le dedico una mirada severa a ron, que no se daba cuenta que ella no quería hablar del tema, además de pasar su mirada por el resto de sus compañeros también la estaban mirando a la espera de que la castaña les contestara, Hermione soltó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y volvió a mirar a ron para contestarle.

**-muy simple ron, yo fui quien las engendro por lo tanto su otra madre fue la que las tuvo no yo, está claro o tengo que hacerte dibujitos-** respondió la castaña mirando duramente a ron.

**-acaso tienes un.. un… ya sabes uno de los que tenemos notros los hombres-** pregunto ron tontamente, si definitivamente ron era lento a más no poder.

**-si ron tengo un pene que están difícil de decirlo**- respondió la castaña levantándose junto a Harry y las niñas, ya se imaginaba el revuelo que se armaría en el colegio con la noticia de que Hermione perfección Granger no solo tenía dos hijas sino que encima también tenía un miembro masculino en medio de su entrepierna, no queriendo saber cómo terminaría esto alzo a Gabrielle en sus brazos lo mismo hizo Harry con Isabelle y los dos salieron de el comedor con dirección a la oficina de McGonagall, una vez allí tocaron la puerta y la profesora los hizo pasar.

* * *

Entraron y dejaron a las niñas en el suelo, y se sentaron en las sillas que había enfrente del escritorio de la subdirectora.

**-bueno señorita Granger en que les puedo ayudar-** preguntaba la profesora viendo a los sentados.

**-profesora, hablando con Harry pues llegamos a una solución para cuidar de las gemelas sin que afecta mi asistencia a clases, y queríamos saber si podría ayudarnos-** termino de decir Hermione viendo a la profesora a los ojos.

**-y cual seria esta solución.**

**-si profesora queríamos saber si usted nos podría ayudar a cuadrar nuestros horarios de forma que a mí o Harry nos quedara las mañana y las tardes libres no importa cual, así estaría uno libre en la mañana y el otro en la tarde y podríamos cuidar a las gemelas sin ningún inconveniente y nos las descuidaríamos además que no tendría que dejarlas solas- **terminada de hablar Hermione con esperanza en su voz, porque la profesora les pudiera ayudar.

**-bueno señorita Granger lo que me pide es un poco complicado, no imposible déjeme ver que podemos hacer-** hablo la profesora empezando a revisar los horarios de todas las casas, una vez terminado de revisar los horarios empezó a escribir en unos pergaminos los nuevos horarios para los chicos.

**-bueno esto, está listo solo hay un problema con la clase de pociones porque todas son en la tarde y siempre se cruzan para los dos, así que hay si no puedo hacer nada, a menos que contrataran a un profesor particular para que les dicte esa clase y no tenga que verla con el profesor Snape además de que podrían escoger su propio horario de ver esa clase, una ventaja de ser un sangre pura no creen.**

La profesora les regalo una sonrisa socarrona, pues después de la reunión en el despacho del director se entero de la condición de Hermione y Harry como sangres puras y herederos de casas muy importantes en el mundo mágico.

Harry y Hermione se miraron con sonrisas idénticas y felices, por fin podrían librarse del múrciela grasiento que les hacia la vida imposible.

**-bueno profesora eso no será un problema, si pudiera por favor recomendarnos un buen profesor o alguien que sepa de uno con gusto le avisare a mis abuelos para que lo contraten.**

**-eso hare señorita Granger apenas lo consiga los hare llamar, ahora pueden retirarse-** los despidió la profesora.

**-gracias muchas gracias profesora le debo una muy grande.**

Después de despedirse de la profesora los dos salieron con las gemelas cargadas en sus brazos, felices de saber que ya no verían más clases con el murciélago iban felices hablando de sus horarios de regreso a su habitación.

**-Harry que tal si llevamos a las gemelas y las mascotas a la orilla del lago un rato para que jueguen un rato no los quiero mantener encerrados aquí siempre, si dame tu horario los llevare a la habitación y buscos las cosas de las gemelas, las jaulas de los chicos y unas mantas para que nos sentemos, tu vas siguiendo me esperas en la puerta del castillo con las niñas.**

**-claro mione ve te espero a la salida vale no te demores.**

* * *

Una vez con el horario de Harry en sus manos se fue corriendo a su cuarto, para buscar los juguetes, mantas y la pañalera de las gemelas para pasar un rato en el sol, estaban tan distraída pensando en que llevarles a las gemelas para que pasaran un buen rato que no se dio de cuenta por donde iba, justo volteando por una esquina que conduce a las escaleras para subir al séptimo piso, choco con alguien provocando que la otra persona se fuera hacia atrás, en un rápido movimiento tratando de agarrar a la persona con la que choco para que no se golpeara duro puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y se enredo con los pies de la otra persona provocando que callera junto a su acompañante, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero en cambio sintió algo en su labios era suave, al abrir los ojos cedió cuenta de que estaba encima de una joven además que sus labios tocaban los de su acompañante, al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo trato de pararse rápidamente, pero como todavía tenía la mano detrás de la cabeza de la joven volvió a caer encima de la muchacha volviendo a chocar sus labios con los de la morena debajo de ella, su cara se volvió roja por todo lo sucedido, de pronto escucho una risita proveniente de alguien junto a ellas, levanto la vista para ver a dos de sus compañera de casa y año una era parvati patil y la otra nada menos que lavender Brown las niñas mas chismosas de Hogwarts, bajo otra vez su vista para darse cuenta que a quien había chocado y besado dos beses era padma patil la hermana gemela de partavi, otra vez volviendo el color rojo a su cara, esta vez quito su mano con cuidado de la cabeza de padma y se levanto ella para luego ayudar a pararse a padma, una vez las dos de pies Hermione que todavía estaba apenada tenía la cabeza mirando al piso y procedió a disculparse.

**-señorita patil, por favor discúlpeme por mi falta de atención, iba distraída que no la vi y ocurrió este lamentable accidente, por favor acepte mis disculpas**- pidió Hermione levantando la mirada, clavando sus ojos en los de la chica hindú para que viera su sinceridad.

Por otro lado padma estaba viendo a los ojos de Hermione, viendo su sinceridad además se dio cuenta que la castaña tenía unos ojos preciosos color miel más que cafés como todo el mundo creía además que tenia motas verdes en ellos eran hermosos, le regalo una sonrisa a Hermione y le respondió.

**-no pasa nada Hermione fue un accidente no te preocupes por eso, pero sabes que tienes que hacerte responsable por robarte mi primer beso, además que me besaste dos veces sin mi permiso, que harás respecto a eso**- termino de decir la joven morena mirando a la castaña que abrió sus ojos muy grandes y quedo en estado de shock por lo dicho por padma, quien sonreía pícaramente de lo cual no se percataba Hermione porque todavía pensaba en lo dicho.

-**yo … yo no sé qué hacer-** respondía Hermione quedándose sin palabras, no sabía que decirle a padma.

**-no te preocupes yo si se que podrías hacer, quieres saber-** terminaba de decir padma regalándole una sonrisa a Hermione que seguía con las mejillas rojas y un poco sorprendida sin saber qué hacer.

**-por favor señorita patil hare lo que sea para resarcir mi error, yo me hare responsable por mis actos y falta de respeto hacia su persona -** hablo Hermione un poco más serio ahora, sabia como era la cultura hindú frente a la virtud de sus las mujeres, solo esperaba que no le tocara casarse era muy joven además de que tenía dos niñas que cuidar no quería más problemas en su vida.

**-bueno antes de decirte en el problema que te has metido, porque no me respondes, que era eso que te traía tan distraída que no prestabas atención al camino-** pidió la morena a Hermione.

**-bueno iba a buscar las cosas de las gemelas, y nuestras mascotas vamos a pasar un rato con Harry y las niñas junto al lago no quiero mantenerlas encerradas todo el tiempo-** respondió la castaña mirando a los ojos de padma interrogante mente.

**-ah veo, bueno me gustaría acompañarte y así podemos seguir conversando un poco más, que te parece.**

**-claro, por favor acompáñame a buscar las cosas de las niñas-** le pidió Hermione a padma la cual se despidió de su hermana y lavender.

Siguiendo a la castaña al séptimo piso, se demoraron solo cinco minutos en llegar al cuarto de la castaña, Hermione le pidió a padma que la esperara un momento mientras ella buscaba las cosas de las niñas y lo demás que necesitara, ya dentro de la habitación procedió a buscar lo necesario para las gemelas y unas mantas para ellos, además de meter a Pegaso y kitty en sus respectivas jaulas mientras buscaba todo lo necesario, pensó en llevar la escoba de Harry a si este le enseñaría a volar en las escobas de las gemelas, se dio cuenta que también le hacía falta alimentos para preparar una merienda con eso en mente decidió que iría pronto a hosmeade una vez termino de empacar todo, salió para encontrarse con padma que estaba sentada en el sillón en frente a la chimenea.

**-listo, vamos-** invito Hermione a la morena a que la siguiera.

Salieron del cuarto rumbo a la salida, mientras iban caminando iban hablando de sus respectivas clases, cosas banales cuando Hermione se quedo quieta como paralizada bajo su mirada a sus manos donde tenía los anillos de las gemelas, volvió su mirada a padma con los ojos abiertos, se quito el bolso y se lo paso junto con las jaulas de las mascotas de las niñas a padma.

**-por favor sostenme esto, nos vemos en las puertas del castillo son las gemelas están en problemas-** termino de decir la castaña y salió corriendo dejando atrás a padma.

En momentos como estos agradeció la idea de trotar todas las mañanas porque entonces no sería capaz de llegar en tan solo dos minutos a las puertas del castillo donde vio a un grupo reunido, pensando en lo peor se apresuro a pasar por en medio de la gente cuando llego al centro de lo que atrajo la atención de los demás vio con horror a Draco Malfoy apuntando su varita a Harry quien estaba siendo sostenido por los dos matones de Draco, dio un vistazo rápido alrededor para buscar a sus hijas y encontró a Gabrielle en los brazos de nada más y nada menos que la reina de helo de Slytherin Daphne Greengrass y a Isabelle en los brazos de susan Bones, las dos mujeres estaban juntas sosteniendo a las gemelas que lloraban y estiraban sus bracitos hacia su papi llamándolo, en ese momento Hermione sintió su ira crecer a pasos agigantados, pero primero lo primero y eso eran sus hijas así que se acerco a Daphne y susan.

**-podrían ustedes llevarse a las niñas a otro lugar por favor, encuentren a padma patil ella tiene las cosas de las gemelas, le pueden pedir que las lleve a mi cuarto yo ya las alcanzo no quiero que vean esto, por favor-** pidió la castaña lo mas amablemente posible mirando a las dos, las jóvenes solo asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron con las gemelas que seguían llorando.

Una vez que las perdió de vista se voltio justo en el momento en el que Malfoy le lanzaba un hechizo a Harry que le dio en la cara y le empezaron a crecer los dientes delanteros, Hermione al ver esto se acerco lentamente y con la mirada fija en Malfoy que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la castaña, le toco el hombro provocando que Malfoy se volteara a ver a Hermione estaba a punto de insultarla al darse cuenta quien era, mas no alcanzo a salir alguna palabra de su boca, porque fue más rápido el puño derecho de Hermione fue bastante potente el golpe porque lo lanzo al suelo, la castaña se sentó a horcajadas del rubio y lo comenzó a golpear en la cara repetidas veces, Malfoy ya había caído inconsciente pero aun así le seguía saliendo sangre por la nariz, además tenía los labios partidos las mejillas magulladas, Hermione escucho un crack como de que algo se había roto se imagino que era la nariz de Malfoy se rompió le dio un último golpe en la cara y se levanto volteando a mirar a los matones de Malfoy que seguían sosteniendo a Harry, con las manos manchadas por la sangre del rubio se dirigió a donde se encontraba Harry vio el miedo en los ojos de los dos chicos grandes y a medida que la castaña se acercaba a ellos retrocedían un paso más, cundo vieron que la castaña los miraba con ganas de matarlos y después de ver la brutal golpiza propiciada a Draco soltaron a Harry y salieron corriendo despavoridos del lugar, Hermione solo los vio marcharse se acerco a Harry para ver cómo estaba, vio como sus dientes estaban bastantes crecidos, lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo a la enfermería para que lo ayudaran, con eso ellos se marcharon rumbo a la enfermería lo más rápido posible cuando ya estaban un poco lejos del lugar escucharon los gritos de Snape pidiendo saber que le había pasado a su ahijado, no terminaron de escuchar lo demás, tenía que llegar rápido a la enfermería para que ayudaran a Harry.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Hermione llamo en voz alta a la matrona para que atendiera a Harry.

-**bueno señor Potter porque no me sorprende verlos en la enfermería, realmente voy a poner su nombre en una de estas camas por favor siéntese y déjeme buscar algo para sus dientes-** termino de decir madame Pomfrey a Harry y regreso con un frasco de color verdoso y le pidió a Harry que se lo tomase la poción le devolvería sus dientes a su estado original, mientras la poción le hacía efecto a Harry madame Pomfrey revisaba las manos de Hermione que estaban todavía manchadas ahora con la sangre seca de Draco además de un poco hinchadas y amoratadas, les lanzo un hechizo para limpiarlas además de darle una poción para el dolor y la hinchazón, una vez terminado todo solo los vio y negó con la cabeza y se retiro a su oficina dejando a los dos chicos esperando a que terminara de trabajar la poción en Harry, después de terminarse de acomodar los dientes de Harry salieron de la enfermería.

**-Harry tenemos que ir al cuarto, les pedí el favor a Daphne y Susan que llevaran a las niñas allá y deben estar asustadas además me tienes que contar que fue lo que paso-** termino de hablar la castaña mirando a Harry, el pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza y procedieron a ir lo más rápido posible al cuarto a buscar a las gemelas.

una vez cerca al séptimo piso vieron a las niñas en los brazos de las muchachas junto a padma al frente de la entrada del cuarto de los Gryffindor, algo que sorprendió a la castaña y Harry es ver a las gemelas ya calmadas y riendo con las jóvenes eso provoco una sonrisa en la castaña al ver a sus hijas reír con otras personas, con esto comprobaba que sus bebes no tendrían su problema de timidez, además pudo notar como Isabelle le hacía ojitos a susan si definitivamente sus bebes no eran tímida como ella, una vez llegaron al lado de las jóvenes procedió a contestar el acertijo de la esfinge y entraron todos al cuarto, le pido las cosas a padma junto con las jaulas de las mascotas de las gemelas, extendió unas mantas en la sala junto a varios juguetes para que las niñas se entretuvieran además de sacar a los cachorros para que acompañaran a las gemelas.

**-por favor tomen asiento-** indicaba Hermione a sus acompañantes, para que se sentaran en los sofás de su pequeña sala de estar.

**-bueno primero que todo Harry me gustaría saber que paso allá bajo para que terminara todo como lo hizo-** pidió la castaña a su amigo moreno.

**-pues mione hice lo que me pediste me dirigí hacia las puertas del castillo para esperarte, cuando de pronto escuche voces detrás mío y voltee para saber quién era y no adivinas quienes eran…**

* * *

**bueno no siendo mas por hoy me despido tratare de actualizar otra vez esta misma semana si dios quiere en la noche sigo escribiendo el próximo capitulo para actualizar otra vez esta misma semana, ahora respondere las preguntas hechas hasta ahora:**

**Allen-walker: bueno es un harem, hermione estará con padma, susan, daphne y fleur y bueno tal vez alguien mas que ustedes quieran o alguien que aparezca mas adelante.**

**bueno como siempre si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar, ademas el capitulo puede estar sujeto a alguna ediccion mas adelante jejeje gracias **


	5. capitulo 5- un reencuentro inesperado

**N/A: bueno esta vez me demore menos que la vez pasada, ademas que es un capitulo extra largo, y decirles que estoy triste por que no me han visitado en mi pagina de facebook la cree para que ustedes pudieran saber mas de la historia y bueno de mi si quieren ya subi los perfiles de los personajes principales hasta el momento, hare una encuesta preguntando por otra mujer pata agregar al harem de hermione asi que espero y voten por su personaje favorito.**

**las partes que estan en cursiva y negrita mas comillas es que estan hablando en frances, no siendo mas me despido tratare de actualizar antes del lunes.**

**ah me encantaria que comentaran mas y que me siguieran en facebook el link esta en mi perfil asi me dan mas ganas de escribir. **

* * *

**-pues mione hice lo que me pediste, me dirigí hacia las puertas del castillo para esperarte, cuando de pronto escucho voces detrás mío y voltee para saber quién era y no adivinas quienes eran…**

* * *

_Harry siguió con las gemelas hacia las puertas del castillo con intención de esperar a Hermione como habían acordado, mientras iban caminando con las gemelas cada una agarrada de una de sus manos, el iba cantando con ellas una ronda infantil, las gemelas iban riendo por las caras que les hacia Harry. _

_Una vez allí en las puertas del castillo él siguió jugando con las gemelas, a él realmente le gustaba ver reír a las gemelas le recordaba de cómo pudo ser su infancia de haber vivido sus padres y no tener que criarse con los durleys, el realmente amaba sentir todo el cariño y amor que le daba Hermione a él, desde el día en que la salvo del aquel troll, porque el sabe que la única persona que realmente lo ama por ser solo Harry y no el estúpido niño que vivió es Hermione su hermana de otra madre, la única que siempre ha estado con él en las buenas y en las malas, nunca ha dudado de él, sabe que ella daría la vida por él y nunca lo abandonara, por eso y mucho mas la ama, pero no como otra cosa que su hermana mayor, y ahora esa misma mujer que lo ha dado todo por él desde que se hicieron amigos aquel treinta y uno de octubre le ha dado lo que el mas a querido en este mundo y por lo que estaría dispuesto a entregarse en bandeja de plata a Voldemort UNA FAMILIA, aunque no es muy convencional y todo lo demás sigue siendo una familia personas que lo amen incondicionalmente y a las que puede dar todo el amor que siente en su pecho, porque si el realmente ama a su niñas hermosas y ya daría la vida por ellas, y hace una promesa a Hermione en su mente y corazón de proteger a las gemelas cueste lo que cueste, no va a permitir que nadie las lastime, porque eso sería lastimar a su hermanita y Harry odia ver a Hermione triste, lo ha visto muchas veces cuando la insultan por ser una "sangre sucia", "sabelotodo "y demás cosas que le han dicho atreves de todos los años que llevan en el colegio, de verdad odia ver como a su querida hermanita sufrir, pues la conoce muy bien, sabe lo cariñosa que es, lo divertida, espontanea que es y muchas otras cosas maravillosas que tiene la castaña si tan solo las demás personas las vieran, pero son unos idiotas por dejarse llevar por las apariencias._

_Estaba tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no escucho como varias personas se acercaban a él, cuando por fin se da cuenta de ellos ya es un poco tarde ya los tiene a pocos pasos de el, siente como su corazón se acelera al darse cuenta de quienes son, nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy y sus lacayos, no es que le tanga miedo a el rubio oxigenado ni nada, pero él sabe que está en desventaja ellos son varios además, de que el está con las niñas, solo espera que el idiota siga de largo sin mucho alboroto no le gustaría que las niñas escucharan al Malfoy hablar sabe lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser y los comentarios hirientes que hace el rubio._

_Pero parece que el universo no quiere que sus deseos se hagan realidad por que el rubio se detiene en frente suyo, Harry instintivamente pone a las niñas detrás de sus piernas y ellas parecen sentir el pánico de Harry porque se aferran a sus piernas inmediatamente, Harry pone su cara seria a ver qué tiene que decir Malfoy._

_**-oh pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, cara cortada y los engendros de la sangre sucia- **__habla Draco con tal sorna, haciendo a los demás reír._

_**-cierra tu sucia boca, Malfoy no te voy a permitir que hables así de mis hijas- **__responde Harry mirando de la peor forma a Draco, que solo hace una mueca de asco al escuchar decir a Harry que son sus hijas._

_**-no me hagas reír Potter, no solo son hijas de la sangre sucia si no que ahora también son tuyas, que ahora te acuestas por Granger, no pensé que fueras a caer tan bajo ahora eres su puta también- **__dice Draco mirando a Harry de forma desagradable y haciendo que las personas que se están empezando a reunir en torno a ellos murmuren de lo que acaba de decir Draco._

_**-te lo advierto mejor cierra esa boca de serpiente que tienes o yo me encargare de cerrártela- **__respondía Harry cada vez mas enojado por todo lo dicho por el imbécil, dio una mirada rápida a la gente reunida hay y se encontró con la mirada de susan Bones y Daphne Greengrass el recordó que Hermione una vez le hablo de ellas que tal vez eran una de las pocas personas que no la molestaban y eran amable con ella, pensó rápido en si pedirles en que cuidaran a las gemelas no quería que salieran lastimadas por algún hechizo perdido porque estaba seguro que aquí habría pelea, no iba a permitir que el bastardo de Malfoy insultara a sus hijas, así que tomo la decisión de pedirles que cargaran a las gemelas mientras llegaba Hermione._

_**-susan Daphne, podrían tomar a las gemelas mientras llega Hermione- **__pedía Harry mirando a las jóvenes mencionadas, ellas asintieron con la cabeza y se acercaron y tomaron una gemela cada uno y volvieron al lugar donde estaban antes, mas tranquilo Harry volteo a ver a Draco con intenciones de darle sus buenos golpes, el rubio pudo ver las intenciones de Harry porque inmediatamente les ordeno a sus mas fieles matones que agarraran a Harry, cosa que hicieron lo tenían agarrado de sus brazos y no se podía mover._

_**-eres un cobarde Malfoy, no eres capaz de defenderte solo que necesitas que tus noviecitas para que te defiendan- **__escupió Harry con una sonrisa en rostro, cosa que molesto mucho a Draco porque lo siguiente que sabe Harry es sentir un hechizo que le da de lleno a la cara y ver a su hermana detrás de Malfoy…_

* * *

**- y eso fue lo que paso mione, aunque me da un poco de pena el idiota de Malfoy- **dice Harry a lo que Hermione se le queda viendo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

**-oye no me mires así, es en serio lo dejaste como para recogerlo con cucharita, sabes que me alegro que me quieras tanto y seas mi mejor amiga, por que como dejaste al pobre diablo por lo menos un mes antes de que se le quiten los morados, pensándolo bien no me da pena jajajajajaja- **se termina riendo Harry al recordar como quedo el imbécil del Malfoy.

**-en fin, el imbécil se lo merecía y lo que le hice no fue nada, comparado como lo hubiera dejado si lo hubiera escuchado decir todo lo que dijo de las gemelas tiene suerte el hurón albino ese que no llegue antes- **termina de decir Hermione olvidando por un momento a sus invitadas, que después de escuchar hablar a la castaña se sienten más interesadas en ella, nunca la han visto hablar de esa forma es tan sexy y tan diferente a la Hermione que han visto esto últimos tres años y las hace pensar en que quieren conocer más a esta Hermione.

**-lo se mione pero no quiero ni pensar en el castigo que nos dará Snape por dañar a su cría de serpiente.**

**-yo no me preocuparía por eso Harry no ahora, creo que se lo pensara muy bien si quiere molestarnos, ahora que sabe quiénes somos y lo que le puede pasar si se mete con nosotros.**

**-pues si en eso tienes razón, la verdad tu abuelo Frank me da un poco de miedo, y tu abuelo dimitri ni se diga ahora entiendo de donde viene esa aura tuya cuando te enojas.**

**-oye no son tan malos, deberías verlos en navidad parecen unos niños a la hora de abrir los regalos, de hecho eso harás esta navidad Harry la pasaras en mi casa con mi familia y ahora más que ya eres parte de ella verdad- **responde la castaña recordando las pocas navidades que ha podido pasar con sus abuelos y tios lo que provoca una sonrisa en ella, haciendo suspirar a las damas que están en la sala con ellos viéndolos interactuar, lo que provoca una risita de Harry y un sonrojo en la ojimiel.

-**Hermione que quisiste decir con eso de que Snape ya sabe "quienes son ustedes y lo que le puede pasar si se mete con ustedes"-** pregunta Daphne a pesar de que estaba en bobada viendo a la castaña, no hizo que pasara por alto las palabras dichas por la castaña, cosa que hace que la castaña pierda el sonrojo de sus mejillas para pasar a estar tan blanca como un papel, lo mismo ocurre con Harry que deja de reírse cuando escucha la pregunta hecha por la Slytherin.

Hermione no sabe qué decir, es cierto que necesita que todo el mundo sepa cuál es su verdadero origen para que así las gemelas estén protegidas pero no aun, todavía no ha hablado con su familia para el anuncio público de su casta, se calma un poco al darse cuenta que igual las chicas se enteraran de su origen aunque un poco antes que los demás y por lo poco que ha compartido con ellas sabe que son buenas personas y discretas, asi que no hay nada malo en decirles antes se han portado bien con las gemelas.

**-bueno, ustedes son sangre pura, conocen los orígenes de nuestra sociedad aquí en gran Bretaña, saben de qué familia proviene Harry y las demás casas fundadoras por decirlo de alguna forma bueno pues yo-** se detiene la castaña un poco para tomar aire y presentarse.

**- mi nombre real es Hermione jean Dankworth Flament heredera de la muy noble y muy antigua casa de Dankworth y princesa heredera al trono de Francia mágica- **termina de decir Hermione, cosa que hace que las chicas queden es shock por lo escuchado hasta parece que no estuvieran respirando, unos minutos después del shock inicial la primera en hablar es susan.

**-tienes que estar bromeando Hermione, eso no puede ser el único hijo conocido de los Dankworth desapareció hace muchos años y no se ha sabido más de él.**

**-bueno mi padre no desapareció como todo el mundo piensa, una enfermedad le agoto su núcleo mágico dejándolo solo como un squib. mis abuelos no quería que algo le pasara a él, por lo cual le cambiaron el apellido y lo mandaron con los muggles para ser criado como uno, cuando estaba en la universidad conoció a mi mama que es la tercera hija de Dimitri y Diane Flament reyes de Francia, mis tíos no pueden tener un heredero por lo que el trono pasa a mi mama y por ende a mí, ya ves mis papas son médicos y no creo que quieran ser reyes disfrutan mas ayudando a la gente por lo que cuando mis abuelos decidan yo asumiré mis responsabilidades como heredera y bueno mis bebes son mis herederas por lo que mis casas seguirán por un largo tiempo creo eso es todo.**

Termina de decir Hermione como si nada dejando a un mas atónitas a las jóvenes, que solo la miraban en bobadas y como si fuera el premio mayor de la lotería, espero un poco más a que se les pasara el shock o lo que fuera que le haya dado.

**-bueno ya que ese punto quedo aclarado, susan Daphne me gustaría darles las gracias por ayudar a Harry a mantener a las gemelas fuera de peligro realmente me siento en deuda con ustedes si alguna vez necesitan un favor o algo por el estilo no duden en pedir mi ayuda- **termino de decir Hermione, sabia como podían ser sus compañeros de clases, y si Harry le hubiera pedido ayuda a otras personas tal vez no lo hubieran hecho, estaba feliz de que se los pidiera a ellas, ahora volvió su mirada a padma que no había dicho nada desde que se sentaron, solo había escuchado en silencio y se acordó de lo que paso en el pasillo hace un rato y sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo tenía que hablar con ella de lo que paso y saber que era lo que lo tocaba hacer para reparar su erro con eso en mente se dispuso hablar con ella.

**-padma con respecto a lo que paso hace un rato en el pasillo, me gustaría saber que puedo hacer para reparar mi falta hacia tu persona- **termino de hablar Hermione mirando ahora a padma que solo miraba a la castaña como estudiándola.

**-mione si puedo preguntar qué paso entre ustedes, porque por la cara que tienes parece que hubieras besado a padma sin su permiso- ** decía Harry con una sonrisa, pero se le borro al ver la seriedad de Hermione lo que le dijo que si era eso precisamente lo que paso, Harry se quedo con los ojos abiertos mirando a Hermione esperando a que esta le digiera lo que ocurrió.

**-bueno Harry cuando nos despedimos, me dirigí hacia aquí y la verdad iba un poco ida estaba sumida en mis pensamientos que no me estaba dando cuenta por donde iba, cuando estaba por voltear en una esquina choque con alguien y bueno ese alguien era padma por no dejarla que se golpeara me enrede con sus pies, caí encima de ella y sin querer la bese luego de que me diera cuenta lo que estaba pasando trate de pararme rápido, cosa que hizo que me enredara otra vez y la volví a besar. me siento muy apenada por mi falta de atención, tengo un poco de conocimiento sobre la cultura de padma y sé que no es muy bien visto que una joven se deje besar de cualquiera y más si esta está comprometida traería grandes consecuencias hacia su persona y familia, yo solo espero que tu no estés comprometida y haya creado un problema con esto.**

**-bueno Hermione por un lado me alegra que sepas algo de mi cultura y por el otro no te tengo muy buenas noticias, de hecho si lo estoy -** termino de decir padma mirando a Hermione y vio como Hermione se quedo quieta y con los ojos y boca abierta también pareciera que no respiraba, padma sintió un poco de pena por Hermione la pobre pareciera que nunca deja de meterse en problemas, era bien sabido en todo el colegio las aventuras del trió de oro, aunque también se alegraba un poco si ella era honesta consigo misma no se quería casar con el viejo con el que sus padres la comprometieron desde el día en que nació.

Harry solo podía ver como su hermana recuperaba el color en su rostro y volvió a respirar, puso su mano sobre el hombro de su castaña amiga en señal de apoyo y le regalo una sonrisa.

**-hombre por que todo me tiene que pasar a mí, siempre pensé que no me casaría y ahora esto hombre el universo está en mi contra- **hablaba la castaña mirando hacia el techo.

**-que quieres decir mione- **pregunto Harry.

**-bueno Harry querido amigo, porque no dejamos que padma nos explique lo que pasara de ahora en adelante y yo solo espero que tu padre quiera que me case contigo y no mi cabeza- **hablo la castaña mirando a padma ahora que tenia las mejillas un poco rojas.

**-bueno ustedes saben que parvati y yo somos las únicas hijas de la familia patil, puede que aquí mi familia no tenga mucha influencia pero igual seguimos siendo sangre pura y seguimos las tradiciones como tal, yo soy la mayor por lo tanto soy la heredera y tengo el deber de continuar con el apellido de la familia, a los pocos días de nuestro nacimiento mi padre hizo un contrato de matrimonio con otra familia importante de mi país, donde se estipula que el primer hijo que dé a luz llevara el apellido de ellos y el siguiente llevara el de mi familia así podremos seguir con los dos apellidos, además de que debo llegar casta y pura al día de la unión sin una mancha en mi honor, y ustedes pensaran ellos como se darían cuenta si yo bese a alguien o no porque no están aquí para saber, bueno cuando cumplí los once ellos lanzaron un hechizo sobre mí que les avisaría si alguien me tocaba de una manera inapropiada y bueno los dos besos encenderán sus alarmas, no me extrañaría si mañana o esta misma noche recibo la visita de mis padres y prometido, ellos le exigirán a mi padre respuestas y terminaran el compromiso, además de algo que limpie su honor, una seria repudiarme, otra pagarles una buena suma de oro cosa que dudo mucho que haga mi padre es muy orgulloso y un sangre pura hasta los huesos. lo más seguro es que quiera repudiarme, y la única solución que hay para evitar todo eso es que Hermione se haga responsable, que ella pague la cantidad de oro que pida mi prometido y comprometerse conmigo, porque antes de que mi padre me repudie querrá la cabeza de la persona que hizo que yo lo deshonrara.**

Hermione solo se quedo quieta escuchando todo lo que decía la peli negra, ella ya sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de su falta de atención, solo estaba asimilando lo dicho por padma, ella nunca penso que se llegaría a casar o tener familia, porque quien la querría teniendo lo que tenía en medio de sus piernas, ya se había hecho a la idea de aquello pero ahora se tenía que casar quiera o no y si lo pensaba bien padma era hermosa y muy inteligente no por nada estaba en la casa de las garras, solo esperaba que padma no se sintiera incomoda con su anatomía y quisiera a las gemelas porque de lo contrario con el dolor del alma no se casaría con padma pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

**-bueno padma yo te dije que me haría responsable de mis actos, solo tengo una pregunta y de eso depende si pierdo mi cabeza o me caso contigo.**

**-claro Hermione pregunta lo que quieras.**

**-bueno como te pudiste dar cuenta tengo dos hijas que amo más que a nada en todo el mundo, lo que yo quiero saber es si las aceptaras o no, porque para mí ellas son lo primero padma y si tu no las quieres con nosotros yo prefiero perder la cabeza y dejarlas al cuidado de mi familia que se que las cuidaran y querrán siempre además de que tendrán a Harry a su lado, a permitir que mis hijas vivan con una persona que no las querrá y las tratara mal- **terminaba de decir Hermione viendo seriamente a padma que le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma.

**-Hermione créeme no me importa que tengas hijos, eso solo le demostrara a mi padre que si le puedes dar herederos a nuestro familia, además de que tus hijas son unos angelitos dime como no podría llegar a quererlas- **termino de decir padma a Hermione con una sonrisa y mirando a las gemelas que estaban dormidas en la manta que había puesto Hermione en el piso, además de que los cachorros cada uno estaba acostado al lado de su respectiva ama dormidos, lo que provoco una sonrisa más grande en padma como no enamorarse de las bebes de Hermione si eran hermosas, adema de que la madre no se quedaba atrás la verdad que desde que la vio en la tienda de madame malkin con ropa muggle le intereso más de lo que ya lo hacía, porque a quien quería engañar ella desde que comenzó a compartir runas y aritmancia con la castaña se dio cuenta de lo guapa que era, además de lo inteligente que todo el mundo sabía, pero otras cosas también le gustaban mucho de la castaña sus gestos, su forma de hablar y por sobre todo sus ojos, definitivamente le encantaría pasar el resto de su vida descubriendo quien era Hermione.

**-bueno en ese caso espero que no te moleste pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí y que tu padre no me mate cuando me vea- **bromeo Hermione regalándole una sonrisa a padma que se sonrojo.

**-no te preocupes por eso estaré encantada de estar contigo y tus hijas.**

**-Hermione no es por dañarte el momento créeme, pero yo también necesito hablar contigo- **respondió Daphne.

-**claro tu me dirás Daphne.**

**-primero que todo quiero darte las gracias por haber salvado a mi padre de morir, lo otro por lo que te estaba buscando. tu sabes que son las deudas de vida- **pregunto Daphne mirando a Hermione.

**-sí creo que sí, ¿por qué?- **respondió Hermione.

**-bueno tu le salvaste la vida a mi padre y eso creo una deuda de vida, nosotros los Greengrass nunca le debemos nada a nadie, siempre pagamos nuestras deudas** **y mi padre considera que la mejor forma de pagarte por haberle salvado la vida, es dándote una parte de lo que más quiere y le es más valioso en este mundo, que en este caso seriamos nosotras mi madre, hermana y mi persona pero es obvio que no te lo puede entregar todo nada mas una parte, por eso quiere darte mi mano en matrimonio y cuando llegue el momento el mando de la casa Greengrass con esto quedara salda la deuda de vida, una vida por otra.**

La sala queda en silencio, solo se escuchaba las respiraciones de las gemelas y las mascotas, Hermione sentía que realmente no podía respirar como sale de una para meterse en otra, se preguntaba ahora no solo tendría una si no dos prometidas y por lo visto más poder y dinero del que una persona pudiera tener aunque no estaba tan segura de que pudiera tener dos esposas tendría que preguntar primero y se podría zafar de este problemita, no es que no le gustara Daphne de hecho es una de las mujeres más hermosas que ha visto es su corta vida, pero como se supone que se case con dos personas a la vez mejor salir de dudas primero antes de asumir algo.

**-primero que nada tu padre no me debe nada Daphne, lo ayude porque es lo que había que hacer y lo otro no veo como sea posible que me pueda casar contigo si me acabo de comprometer con padma aunque no sea oficial todavía, pero eso es solo cuestión de tiempo así que por favor dime si es o no posible.**

**-Hermione somos magos lo sabes, nuestra magia nos rige y al tu salvarle la vida a mi padre se formo automáticamente la deuda la magia lo sabe, y cómo es posible que te puedas casar con dos o más personas a la vez es muy simple. Nosotros los magos no somos muchos comparados con los muggles que son millones, nuestra especie es muy poca por lo mismo se crearon leyes para nuestra protección y no extinguirnos además de que somos más brujas que magos por lo que pensando en ello se decidió que un mago puede tener una o varias esposas si quiere y así evitar la extinción de su linaje, claro que esa ley es muy vieja y ya casi no se ve mucho por estos tiempo pero algunos países todavía la practica como en el país de padma y otros más, igual aun está vigente en el nuestro sería algo raro mas no mal visto, además de que somos sangre pura por lo que las leyes antiguas nos protegen más, me entiendes ahora- **pidió Daphne a Hermione viéndola y esta solo asiente con la cabeza dando a entender que si lo entiende.

**-bueno yo entiendo lo que me quieres decir, pero no sé si a padma le gustaría eso, tú qué opinas padma me aceptaría con más de una prometida.**

**-bueno Hermione como lo dijo Daphne en la india es muy común ver a un hombre con más de una esposa hasta concubina si quiere, por lo que siempre supe que tendría que compartir a mi esposo bueno en este caso esposa, por lo que no me molesta además de que se que tu no me trataras menos que tu igual, lo cual es beneficioso para mí. La persona con la que mis padres me comprometieron tiene cuarenta años ya tiene diez esposas y como 50 concubinas, yo no sería nadie para él además que me da un poco de asco estar con una persona que bien podría ser mi padre, por lo que prefiero estar contigo y compartirte con unas pocas personas porque sé que me querrás y respetaras.**

**-dios mione apenas llevamos dos días en el colegio y ya tienes dos novias y futuras esposas no me quiero maginar como iras a terminar el año- **hablaba Harry con burla, aunque si lo pensaba bien no era tan malo tener a dos hermosas chicas de novias todo lo contrario era buena suerte, por lo que se le borro la sonrisa a lo que Hermione se le quedo viendo raro y solo supo negar con la cabeza.

**-no seas idiota Harry lo haces sonar como si yo buscara que me pasaran estas cosas, cuando sabes que no, ahora si me disculpan un momento voy a poner a las gemelas en la cama no quiero que despierten de mal humor por dormir en el piso ya vuelvo.**

Hermione se levanto del sofá donde estaba y se acerco donde las gemelas dormían y levanto primero a Gabrielle y la llevo a su cuarto la acostó, le quito los zapatos y se dirigió por Isabelle una vez que tuvo a las gemelas acostadas las arropo, lanzo un tempus con su varita eran apenas las 11 y ya había tenido muchos problemas realmente no quería saber cómo terminaría su años, con eso en mente volvió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá junto a Harry viendo a sus invitadas de las tres ya dos eran sus prometidas, solo esperaba que susan no le digiera que quiere ser su esposa también dios eso sería épico pensó.

**-susan no es que yo quiera ser grosera ni nada por el estilo pero tú de casualidad no tendrás algo que decirme- **pregunto Hermione viendo directamente a susan a los ojos, no es que quisiera ser dura con la chica solo quería saber si lo que presentía era cierto y terminar de una vez por todas con las buenas noticias nótese el sarcasmo.

**-bueno, realmente cuando empecé a buscarte esta mañana nunca me imagine que las cosas terminarían de esta manera, y que otras dos personas se me adelantaran, por lo que primero te voy a contar porque te buscaba, primero que nada sabes que mi familia es sangre pura somos una de las familias fundadoras como la tuya, por lo que somos muy ricos y tenemos mucho poder, pero con la última guerra la mayoría de mi familia fue asesinada solo quedamos mi tía y yo, ella ha recibido varias propuesta de matrimonia para mi mano, ella las ha rechazado todas no tomara ninguna decisión que pueda afectarme, la mayoría de esas personas a las cuales mi tía ha rechazado no lo han tomado muy bien por lo que la han amenazado con matarla y así dejarme desprotegida y ellos poderse hacer con mi riquezas, por lo que mi tía ha estado muy preocupada y ha estado considerando aceptar alguna de esas propuestas para así dejarme protegida por si algo le llegase a suceder, solo que no ha encontrado una persona a la cual confiar mi seguridad, además y esta es la razón por la que no me he comprometido y es que no me gustan los hombres, y bueno ayer que te vi en el baño con Isabelle, le escribí en la noche a mi tía para decirle que ya había encontrado a la persona con la que quería comprometerme y no quiero que pienses que solo lo hago por eso, porque nada más lejos de la verdad , y es que me gustas desde el año pasado que empezamos a compartir runas y aritmancia y lo de que puedas producir un heredero y seas mujer es un valor añadido así que si me aceptas me gustaría que te casaras conmigo también- **termino de hablar susan mirando con ojitos de cachorro a Hermione, la cual solo suspiro pensando en cómo su día se estaba volviendo cada vez más loco, pero bueno una mas una menos cual sería la diferencia, por lo que voltio a ver a padma y Daphne preguntándoles con los ojos que les parecía lo propuesto por susan, a lo que las chicas solo asintieron con la cabeza.

**-bueno susan acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio, aunque solo espero que la próxima mujer que me pida matrimonio me dé al menos unas flores ustedes le quitan todo el romanticismo al compromiso- **respondió Hermione riendo solo esperaba en serio que solo fueran ellas tres.

"Lo que no sabía era lo que la autora le tenía preparado, jajaja mentiras sigo con la historia"

**-hay algo que les quiero pedir, no le digan a nadie sobre mis orígenes, todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con mi familia de todo esto, y todavía no es el momento para que los demás se enteren de mi linaje solo estoy esperando el momento indicado, por lo demás ustedes dirán cuando firmamos los compromisos y cuando lo harán público- **

**- a mi no me importa si la gente se entera de ello hoy mismo- **hablaba susan y era la verdad llevaba bastante rato pensando en una forma de acercarse a la castaña y ahora que era de ella bueno de otras dos mas pero igual era suya de todas formas no perdería tiempo de hacerle saber al mundo que Hermione Granger era de ella, ya había escuchado a varias de sus compañeras hablar de Hermione y no le gustaba lo que decían, así que esperaba con ansias poder empezar a salir con la castaña.

**-lo mismo digo mi padre estará contento de que hayas aceptado su propuesta, le causaste una buena impresión y el no es de los que se impresionan fácilmente, de hecho ya tiene el contrato redactado solo faltan las firmas de nuestros padres y estaremos comprometidas- **cuando su padre le hablo de como las castaña lo había salvado de Malfoy padre, sintió algo en la boca de su estomago no sabía que era pero viéndola ahorita ya sabía que era, sentía atracción hacia Hermione cosa que no le molestaba la castaña era muy hermosa e inteligente cosas que buscaba en una persona, así que no le molestaba casarse con la princesa de Gryffindor además como buena serpiente sabia que casándose con la castaña ella y su padre humillarían y se vengarían de los Malfoy.

**-bueno a mí tampoco me molesta que la gente sepa que soy tu prometida de hecho creo que seremos la envidia de la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts, y la firma del compromiso eso es solo cuestión de tiempo, no te sorprendas si papa llega esta misma noche- **hablaba padma, se sentía aliviada de ya no tener que casarse con ese hombre horrible, le tendría que dar gracias a Merlín y las demás deidades que le hicieron el milagro, sabía que su hermana se moriría de envidia y muchas otras para nadie era un secreto que la castaña era una de las chicas más deseadas del colegio, aunque pensándolo bien la única que no se daba cuenta de ello era la misma castaña, no se quería ni imaginar cuando se enteraran de su linaje todas se le querrán echar encima, pero para evitar eso estaría ella y las otras novias de las castaña porque algo le decía que no serian las únicas chicas de la Gryffindor.

**-dios mione tienes que decirme que loción usas para comprar la misma, ya son tres y en menos de diez minutos, quiero ver el revuelo que causara esta noticia en el gran comedor hoy, pero ya hablando en serio creo que deberías hablar con tus padres lo antes posible esto complicara más las cosas de lo que habíamos pensado- **habla Harry, es enserio lo que dice no se quería ni imaginar cómo los afectaría estos nuevos acontecimientos, ahora no serian solo ellos en peligro también las ahora novias de Hermione, pobre Hermione le pasan unas cosas.

**-en eso tienes razón Harry, les escribiré para que nos veamos en la primera salida a hosmeade y poder hablar con ellos, también para firmar los compromisos- **Hermione saca su varita para ver qué hora es, son las doce y media como vuela el tiempo cuando se está en buena compañía piensa la castaña, dándose cuenta de la hora que es y que ya deberían irse al comedor para poder almorzar piensa que es mejor ir a despertar a las gemelas.

**-creo que debemos ir al gran comedor ya es más de medio día, si gustan esperarme y despierto a las gemelas para que podamos ir todos juntos- **se disculpa la castaña dirigiéndose al cuarto para despertar a las niñas.

Una vez que las niñas están despiertas y listas todos salen del cuarto para dirigirse al gran comedor y poder almorzar, una vez allí empiezan los susurros al verlos entrar y más en la compañía de las niñas más lindas del colegio.

**-les gustaría unírsenos en la mesa, y podemos almorzar juntos- **pedía la castaña a las chicas, las cuales asintieron con la cabeza, echando un vistazo rápido a su mesa pata encontrar un lugar donde sentarse todos juntos y lo encuentra al final de la mesa junto a unos primeros años, con eso les señala el lugar y se dirigen a este, se sentaron con Harry al frente de ella con Isabelle en su regazo y susan a su lado, mientras padma y Daphne a su lado y Gabrielle en sus piernas.

**-les gustaría a acompañarnos después de almorzar, a la orilla del lago ya que no lo pudimos hacer esta mañana.**

Siguieron comiendo como si nada y hablando de sus horarios y demás cosas nada importante, tratando de ignorar las miradas que les lanzaban sus demás compañeros, una vez terminaron de almorzar se dirigieron otra vez al cuarto de los chicos para buscar las cosas de las niñas y las mascotas para pasar una tarde conociéndose más.

* * *

Después de la linda tarde que tuvieron todos jugando con las niñas y las mascotas paso un mes en los que pasaron varias cosas, como Hermione hablando con el señor patil pidiendo la mano de su hija en matrimonio le toco pagar cien mil galeones al ahora ex prometido de padma, nunca se menciono del linaje de la castaña que sorpresa se llevara el señor patil cuando se enterara, también firmo los compromisos de Daphne y susan conoció a sus ahora suegros que se veía que ya la adoraban, y sus cuñadas ni se digan, había sido un mes bueno había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con sus padres y aceptaron de lo más felices a las gemelas, y bueno sus compromisos ni se digan, según siempre quisieron una familia grande y muchos nietos, cosa que ahora sucedería de sobra además de que le dieron la encantadora noticia de que si se hubiera casado porque tenía un compromiso con una familia que estaba muy cerca de su familia materna y que conocería a su novia cuando llegaran las chicas de Beauxbatons solo esperaba que la chica en cuestión fuera como sus novias y la aceptara tal cual como es junto con las gemelas, eso era otra cosa las gemelas estaban muy encariñadas con sus novias, tanto que Hermione las dejaba de vez en cuando al cuidado de las chicas y aprovechaba a ir a la biblioteca, perderse en su más grande obsesión el conocimiento, otra cosa maravillosa fue ver la rabieta que hizo Snape cuando se entero que no le daría clases este año a ellos, fue tanta la rabia que tenia que se puso rojo parecía que la cabeza le fuera a explotar si fue hermoso, también decidieron que todavía no dirían nada de su familia al colegio, solo lo dirían si fuese realmente necesario no quería que la gente la tratase de forma diferente y solo le hablase o se le acercase por interés.

Cuando la noticia de que Hermione estaba comprometida con las chicas más linda y deseadas del colegio, fue un revuelo por todo el colegio que Hermione ratón de biblioteca tuviera ahora a las chicas más deseadas de todo el colegio y que ella misma estuviera fuera de mercado hubieron muchas lagrimas y desmayos ese día además que a la pobre Hermione la mayoría de los hombres del colegio la miraban con envidia y odio, ella solo se encogía de hombros nada de lo que sucedió fue su culpa simplemente paso, ella solo se sentía feliz de saber que tenia personas que la quisieran tal cual como es y que quisieran estar con ella sin importarle su anatomía, aunque apenas se hubieran besado y tomado de las manos se sentía tan feliz.

* * *

Ya se inicia octubre y era hora de que llegaran las demás escuelas, también se estaba haciendo cada vez mas frio, por lo que ella decidió que lo mejor era que bajara al comedor cuando ya todos estuvieran en el salon no se arriesgaría a que las gemelas se enfermaran, con eso en mente y mirando que ya eran las seis y diez les puso unas bufandas a las niñas tomándolas de las manos y bajando con ellas al gran comedor, cuando llego al final de la escalera se encontró con Harry y sus novias las saludo a todas con besos rápidos en los labios y se sonrojo un poco todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho de que alguien la quisiera, las chicas saludaron a las gemelas, padma tomo en los brazos a Gabrielle y daphne ha Isabelle, mientras Hermione tomo de la mano a susan y fueron caminando hacia el gran comedor cuando estuvieron cerca de la entrada se dieron cuenta de que las escuelas extranjeras estaban formadas en la entrada, esperando que los llamasen para entrar.

Mirando a las jóvenes de uniforme azul, se pregunto quién sería su prometida y qué clase de persona seria, mirando en la parte final de la fila vio a una rubia un poco más alta que ella de buen cuerpo, y de su mano estaba agarrada una niña de pelo rubio que la voltio a ver, regalándole una sonrisa picara y ella reconoceria esa sonrisa picara en cualquier lugar del mundo, le soltó la mano a susan y vio como la pequeña rubia hacia lo mismo con la persona que la tenia de la mano, la cual al sentir que la pequeña se soltaba volvió su mirada para ver a donde se iba la pequeña, vio como la niña corría hacia Hermione con los brazos abiertos y pegando un brinco siendo atrapada por los brazos de Hermione riendo y hablando en francés.

**-"**_**mi leoncito te extrañe mucho, pensé que nunca te vería otra vez-" **_hablaba la pequeña rubia extasiada por ver otra vez a Hermione, la cual solo le sonreía, la pequeña tomo el rostro de Hermione con sus manitas y le daba un besote en los labios a la castaña, Hermione dejo que la pequeña la besara y solo sonreía extrañaba mucho las locuras y travesuras de su pequeño duendecillo.

_**-"mi amor yo también te extrañe muchísimo, lo siento no pude ir este verano a visitarte"- **_respondía la castaña a la pequeña, estaba tan feliz de volver a ver su pequeña rubia que se olvido de que había más personas a su alrededor no fue sino hasta que escucho que alguien se aclaraba la garganta que salió de su burbuja de felicidad inducida por su pequeña rubia, que volvió a la realidad y le prestó atención a la rubia mayor que estaba ahora en frente suyo.

_**-"podrías bajar a mi hermana"- **_pedía la francesa, a lo que Hermione asintió y bajo con cuidado a la pequeña rubia, cuando se puso derecha y miro a la rubia mayor recibió una cachetada que le hizo voltear la cara hacia el lado derecho, además sintió un poco de sangre en los labios, si que pega fuerte la francesita pensó Hermione, volteo a ver a la rubia mayor como si nada, sentía que la ira poco a poco se iba construyendo en su interior, por lo que solo respiro hondo y voto el aire suavemente mirando otra vez a la rubia que también la miraba, Hermione quería preguntarle a la rubia por que había sido eso pero ya tenía una sospecha.

_**-"puedo preguntar por que fue eso"- **_hablaba las castaña lentamente y en francés estaba un poco enojada, no porque la hubiera golpeado si no por haberlo hecho frente a sus hijas y la pequeña rubia.

_**-"porque crees, como te atreves a besar a mi hermanita es solo una niña, quien te crees que eres para hacerlo"- **_respondía airadamente la rubia mayor.

_**-"Gabriel mi amor no le has hablado a tu hermana de mi"- **_preguntaba Hermione a la pequeña rubia que solo negaba con la cabeza y tenía los ojos llorosos.

_**-"lo siento jean nunca le he hablado a mi hermana de ti, es que te quería solo para mi, no quería compartirte con nadie más, cuando conociste a mis padres ellos se enamoraron de ti instantáneamente y cuando ibas a visitarme ellos te querían para ellos solos, casi no me ponías cuidado y sabia que si conocías a mi hermana te olvidarías de mi"- **_hablaba Gabriel ahora con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con la voz entrecortada, lo que provoco que Hermione se sintiera mal odia ver llorar a las personas que le importaban, con eso se agacho al nivel de Gabriel y la abrazo.

_**-"oye cómo crees que yo me podría olvidar de mi rubia favorita de todo el mundo, de mi duendecillo travieso y del amor de mi vida, no te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos, además sabes que así quisiera olvidarte no podría, te acuerdas porque"- **_le preguntaba la castaña a la pequeña rubia, que negaba con la cabeza, pero sonreía pícaramente pues solo quería que Hermione se lo mostrara otra vez, Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que quería la pequeña, se levanto y miro un momento la cara de la pequeña que la miraba con alegría, se quito la túnica de Gryffindor y se la paso a susan se saco la camisa de su pantalón y la levanto revelando un abdomen bien marcado con una chocolatina que daban ganas de pasar la lengua, provoco más de un suspiro por parte de todas las mujeres presentes incluyendo a sus novias y la rubia mayor de la cual todavía no conocía su nombre, se podía ver a un costado una pequeña hada tatuada con el pelo rubio, ojos azules, una sonrisa picara y debajo de ella estaba escrito el nombre de Gabriel en mayúsculas y negrita, Gabriel se acerco y toco el tatuaje, lo beso como siempre lo hacía cuando la castaña se lo mostraba, le recordaba que Hermione la amaba muchísimo, la castaña se bajo la camisa no quería seguir mostrando más de lo necesario.

_**-qué tal si te paso a buscar mañana y hablamos un rato, quiero presentarte a unas personitas muy especiales para mí, porque ya llamaron a los chicos de Durmstrang y siguen ustedes vale- **_pedía Hermione a la pequeña, que solo asintió con la cabeza, tomando la mano de su hermana y llevándosela de regreso a la fila para esperar que las llamasen.

**-Hermione estas bien, estas sangrando- **le preguntaba susan un poco preocupada por la castaña, tenía sangre en los labios por la cachetada de aquella rubia, Hermione asintió con la cabeza, tomando la túnica y poniéndosela les regalo una sonrisa a sus chicas y beso a susan otra vez para hacerle saber que estaba bien, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la rubia francesa que miraba a Hermione con el seño fruncido, Gabriel simplemente negaba con la cabeza, escucharon que llamaban al colegio francés, esperaron que entraran las francesas para seguir ellos y ubicarse en la mesa de los leones, una vez terminaron de cenar se dispusieron a despedirse para que cada uno fuera a sus respectivos cuartos, prometiendo que mañana cuando fuera a buscar a Gabriel les contaría todo.


End file.
